


My Ordinary Life

by DaniPoppinStalks



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Axe isnt the only one lurking in your house, Deer meat, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Frank the Gnome is here, Herbert is an ass, Lemon, Love/Hate, Magic, Mom is not who she seems, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Sans, Reader knows nothing about family history, Reverse Harem, Romance, Soulmates, Stalking, Story is gonna take a whole 180, W.D is just chilling in the void, characters will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniPoppinStalks/pseuds/DaniPoppinStalks
Summary: You are a day-care worker and you absolutely love your job. You get to teach and learn from the kids you work with, both monster and human children. If you could describe your current life in one word, it would be average. Not that you mind.That all changed, after you met a skeleton at the diner. And then another, and another....and another.....You never knew that life could be interesting.CrazyBunnylady and TheMsource inspired me to start writing. I promise I wouldn't write anything if I hadn't stumbled across their great stories.





	1. Chapter 1

“Bye Ms. Y/N! I Love you”  
“Nuh uh! I love her!”

You giggle to the sound of the day-care children throwing their affection at you as you approach your car to go home. They really made your plain life worth living, and you appreciate the happiness they grant you every day. Not that you couldn’t have kids of your own, it’s just that Herbert took that desire for a family away from you. Yeah, that’s right. You dated an abusive man named Herbert, and although you try to avoid contact with him, he still refuses to leave you alone. 

‘That’s a thought for another time. Right now I need to get food. Maybe I’ll be different tonight and go buy food…mmm…maybe hot dogs and fries. Oh, look at me being different tonight.’ You chuckled to yourself and drove off to that little diner that sold hot dogs and fries, they sold other stuff as well however you can’t recall the rest of the menu items. You recall the name of the place being ‘Grillbys’, and that it was a popular place for monsters. Not that you mind, seeing that you view monsters and humans on the same level. Besides, you work with human and monster kids at the day-care and you love them all.

You pull up and park your car then head inside. You take in your surroundings and also make a mental note that there were indeed other humans in there, just a few but that still counts. As you approach the counter to make an order, you can’t help but notice a pair of eyes on you….or should you say eye sockets. There, at the counter near the only empty stool left, sat a tall skeleton wearing a blue jacket, a pair of black gym shorts, a white t-shirt and a pair of pink house slippers.  
‘Wow, wearing house slippers out so casually. That’s kinda bold…. I like that’ you took your seat and held your head straight, after all it is rude to stare. Well at least one of you considered it rude to stare, since the skeleton beside you had no problem doing it early. Not like he was staring in disgust, more like a stare of surprise and shock.  
A fire monster approached you from the other side of the counter and took your order then vanished to prepare it. Just as you pulled out your phone and earbuds to play music while you wait, the skeleton spoke up.

“hey there.” You turn to face him to see a huge smile on his face and a bluish tint across his check bones.  
‘Is he….blushing? No, that can’t be right or possible…Or can it. Can rocks blush? Wait did I answer yet?’  
“Hello” His eye lights were fixed on you, studying every single detail that they possible could. He seem to be taking in your full figure, not that you mind but as far as you know men don’t usually take such a sudden interest in you.

He extended his hand out to you “don’t you know how to greet a new pal?” You went to take his hand but slightly hesitated, however you did shake it. Only to hear a loud farting noise. You look down in his hand while he just laughing his ass off.  
‘Did this fool just….whoopee cushion me? Oh, Mr. Skeleton you just declared war. Ima plan for you’  
“Hahaha, very funny. What are you? 5 years old”  
“no I am not 5, i’m sans. sans the skeleton.” You let out a chuckle and proceed to tell him your name. The two of you engage in a short conversation while you wait your food. You can already tell that he enjoys puns and making you laugh, his blush grew brighter every time he got you smile or laugh. Finally when the food is handed to you, you pay and prepare to leave.

As you get up from the stool and tell Sans good bye he stops you.  
“i uh, know this may sound weird but, you seem like a really cool person. and uh, can i maybe have your phone number?”  
“Sure, why not. I guess it might be fun to have a punny skeleton around. It’s XXX-XXX-XXXX”  
“thanks. i’ll text you later, beautiful”

While blushing, you open your mouth to say something but just like that, he disappeared.  
‘What the hell!? Is he some sorta magician? Oh no I hope not. Magicians are usually around clowns, and clowns make me gassy and nervous….’

And with that encounter, your life, unbeknownst to you, took a whole 180.


	2. You pray that was ketchup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'What was in the bag tho? Never mind, I really don't wanna know'

_“Mommy, mommy! Look! I know how to use it now!”_

_“That’s wonderful sweet heart. I knew you would catch the hang of it. And at such a young age too.”_

_“I’m talented just like you mommy”_

_“Yes you are sweety. You truly are a Jack of All Trades”_

…

 

_Ping!_

Your eyes fluttered open to the sound of a text message.

**Unknown number:** good mornin y/n

**You:** Good morning, I am assuming this is Sans?

**WhoopeeCushion:** Yeah its me. are you busy today? i wanted to show you something

**You:** Actually I am, got a ton of stuff to do

**WhoopeeCushion** : a skele-ton of work huh

**You** : Lolol go kill yourself.

**WhoopeeCushion** : i can’t, you’d be lonely. And tell me when your free, gotta explain something really important.

**You** : Uh, ok

And with that you set your phone down, ignoring any other incoming messages, and head to the bathroom to freshen up so that you can start your day.

‘Let’s put the laundry to wash first, then head to the grocery store and butcher shop to get all the groceries for the month. And today for dinner, I guess I’ll have spaghetti. It’s been along ass time since I’ve had any, then again, it’s not my favorite.’

After placing your shamefully heavy load of laundry to wash you grab your stuff and quickly head out to grocery shop.

...

You go into the grocery store and get out pretty quick, since you always buy the same food items for the month. The butcher shop was in walking distance of the grocery store, so you placed your already bought items and your car and proceed to walk to your next destination. You decided to walk through the alley way since it made the distance shorter.

Making it half way through the alley, there was a hooded figure. ‘Oh shit. I wonder if I just walk past quick-’ The figure turns to you and on closer inspection, it’s another skeleton….who oddly looks a lot like Sans , except for the hole in his head and his one red eye light… oh yeah and his murderous aura.

He turns and just stares at you while taking off the fur filled hoodie. Every bone in your body is telling you to run, but you just…can’t.

‘Please don’t make me wet myself. It’d be super embarrassing especially since I’m grown’

He breaks eye contact for a just a moment to drop a huge heavy black bag into the garbage dump then turns to face you. You notice all the….red substance on his clothes. ‘I pray to the gods that this is ketchup on this fools shirt’

“heheh. hey, never expected to meet you here”

“Um, I’m sorry sir, but you might have me mistaken for someone else.”

“nah, my soul knows what this feeling is….hey come here real quick and lemme show you something”

And with that you turned heel and ran for it. You used to be on the track team throughout high school and trust me, you always came first in any track event. You made it back to your car and scramble to find the keys, you heard a maniacal laughing come closer. You finally found them got in your car and out your foot on the gas. “Not to damn day”

You sped off like a mad person, only to look in your rear view mirror and see the skeleton CHASING your car, with a clever in hand and laughing insanely. ‘Does this fool think I’m fucking playing with him?!?!?!” And he was running at inhuman speeds. ‘So skeletons can run fast. Gotta keep that note in mind. Maybe I should reverse and hit him with my car….’

You look up again only to see that he was…..gone?

You slightly slow down the speed of your car, remembering that a cop could pull you over (Not that you mind, since you would take a ticket over a clever to the head ANY day) and begin to wonder what just happened.

“hehehe that was fun”

You swerved your car and slammed your breaks just before crashing into a tree on the side of the road. The skeleton who had been chasing you, magically appeared in the passenger’s seat of your car. Laughing, while you are having a mini heart attack.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!”

“i told you to come to me and you didn’t, so i figured you wanted me to go to you”

“NO, I want you away from me. RIGHT NOW!”

“well, i'll leave if you calm down and give me something”

You took several deep breathes and tried to process your current situation, “What do you want from me?”

He reached into his pocket, slowly pulling out something. Your breathing hitching, ‘Is he gonna chop me into pieces?! Not now, please. I just bought groceries and I can’t die before I get to eat them all.’

He just pulls out a cell phone and hands it to you, while a light red pigment tints his cheeks. “i just want your phone number…”

You take a moment to stare at him then his phone then back to him.

“You mean to tell me….. you chased me in my car with a clever in your hand down the road on top of laughing like a crazy person in addition to… oh I don’t know… NEARLY making me crash, just so you could have my phone number…..” One part of you wanted to throw hands, however the other part of you remembered he can kill you right now.

He stared at you with an unreadable expression then look back down at his phone.

“do you want me to leave or not?”

“UGHHH. Fine”

After placing your number in his phone, he calls it to make sure you gave him the right one. He stares at you for what seems to be like a very long minute, then just like that, disappears.

...

You quickly drive home and put all your groceries away. You placed your clothes in the dryer, changed into your pajamas and sat in silence while staring at your ceiling. “What the hell just happened? I know I didn’t drink today. Hell, I don’t even drink. I might need one though.... I hope that was ketchup on his clothes..."

You turn on the tv, and flip through the channels, only to stop on the local news.

_"Reports of a missing man's body was found today in a garbage dump near the butcher shop on 4th Avenue. The killer is still unknown and on the loose. This is Shanna, your local news woman, stay safe and alert"_

 

_Ping!_

**Unknown number** : hi, i'm just gonna put it out there that i think your cute when you scream

 

And so the insanity truly begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe or not Axe is probably one of my favorites, even though what he considers flirting might be deadly.


	3. You Didn't Even Ask For This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "maybe a dating guide can help me win her affection..."

_Hey, Y/N, get up and make breakfast. I’m starving.”_

_“But… I’m tired. I got off late last night and I have a massive headache…”_

_“Y/N, I won’t ask again. For fucksake, I should have gotten a more useful woman.”_

_“Herbert, please, just stop”._

_..._

Waking up frustrated is not the best feeling in the world. Especially when the source of frustration is your ex-boyfriend. He is currently the CEO of a successful electronics company and sitting pretty on a lot of money. Not that you cared, besides he inherited the position form his dad, and truly doesn't deserve what he has. Not that it mattered anyways, as long as you avoided him, you were fine. Although he sometimes goes out of his way to attempt to make you feel bad for running away from him. But, not one ounce of fiber in your being ever regrets leaving him. One of the best decisions you could have made for yourself.

                       

 

_Ping!_

**WhoopeeCushion** : good mornin' beautiful

'Whoa...why is he calling me that'

**You** : good mornin Sansy, wassup

**WhoopeeCushion** : are you free right now?

**You** : Yeah, you wanna grab a bite to eat with me?

**WhoopeeCushion** : yeah, i’d love too

**You** : Ok. I’ll be ready in like 20 minutes.

 

You sprung up out of bed and began to freshen up. Today, you decided to wear a yellow sundress that was a little bit above the knee. It had a built in waist line with a bow tied to it. You decided on a pair of sandals and put your hair into a messy bun. You packed all the items you would need in to your purse and checked the remaining messages on your phone.

They were all from that maniac that told you to call him ‘Axe’. To be quite frank, you weren’t too thrilled to be communicating with him. However you did value your life, so you would just give him short answer responses to keep him satisfied. There was one particular text from him that caught your attention

**Maniac** : are you gonna be home today?

You contemplated on whether you should even give an answer or not. But of course you will, because hey, who would leave a murderer on read? Certainly not you.

**You** : No, I am actually busy today.

**Maniac** : ok. good

**You** : Why is that good???

**Maniac** : don’t worry about it

**You** : I have security cameras around my home.

**Maniac** : heheh cute, we both know you don’t. anyways bye

 

Le Sigh. Now you were really gonna have to get those cameras.

As you were about to grab your phone to text Sans that you were ready, there was a sudden knock on your door.

You rushed down stairs and opened the door to see a relaxed yet happy Sans standing outside.

“heya”

“Um… how-“

He quickly extended a deep blue colored rose out to you. It was beautiful, and you always had a deep love for flowers, especially roses. You had completely forgot what you were about to ask him.

“you, uh, look cute” A bluish pigment began to coat his cheeks and you already knew that was how he blushed.

“Well thank you, you look good too. So do you have any suggestions? I honestly don’t care where we go”

“mmm…oh i actually have something you might like. can hold on to me real quick?”

“Uh… why?”

“we are gonna take a shortcut” he winks at you and you decide to wrap your arms around him. For some odd reason you….trust Sans. Even though you hardly know him, you just felt safe while you’re with him. You snap out of your thoughts when you realize you haven’t gone anywhere and he is just standing here just holding you, lovingly (?). A faint hum could be heard from what you assume is his chest.

“Hey, um, Sans. I don’t wanna be that person, but I thought we were leaving”

“oh, uh, yeah. just close your eyes”

And you did. Suddenly you felt dizzy and liked the world spun for a split second. Your insides felt weird.

“you can open your eyes now”

You open your eyes to see a cute little set up for a picnic in the middle of a clearing with nothing but trees for miles and a small little stream nearby. This was simplistic, yet admirable. Sans held your hand and lead you over to the clothed area where the food was placed. The meal consisted of spaghetti, hot dogs and fries...with strangely a lot of ketchup.

“This is a really neat set up. Which is surprising considering the fact that you are lazy.”

He shrugged and shoulders and winked “it’s true, but i can put out effort for important people”

‘Why would he think I’m important…. Mmmm…. Maybe he has no friends. Yeah, it has to be that.’

You quickly changed the subject to wanting to know more about magic and how he can teleport. Thus, the beginning to know a little bit more about Sans. You thought that this would be a great and normal day, you needed one to mellow out the madness of yesterday’s events. You have become used to maintaining an average life, and that is how you want to keep it. Maybe.

 

 

**Meanwhile….**

**Axe’s POV**

 

“all women like to play hard to get. but, i’m not worried. i read that dating book and i already know women like gifts and surprises.”

Axe already knew what he was gonna get you. After all you never did get meat when you went to buy food. And what better way to surprise a women that to get her food, especially meat.

With clever in hand, he already picked out the poor, innocent yet plump deer he was gonna gift to you.

“gotta get the best for what’s mine. can’t give her anything less.”

He knew after this you would acknowledge that he is great and that the two of you are meant to be.

"she'll run into my arms"

 

(Now back to you)

 

It was already late and it was time to go. You and Sans had chatted the whole day away. You learned so much about the  **pun** tastic skeleton, however he seemed to enjoy much more learning about you. He took plenty of mental notes today and was completely satisfied. You'd be lying if you said you didn’t enjoy spending time with him, however you still needed to go. He was reluctant but agreed. He teleported you to your front yard.

“I really enjoyed today, although we were only supposed to get breakfast yet somehow got lunch and dinner too.”

“heh, doesn’t matter. i didn’t wanna leave anyways.”

“Well thank you, Sansy” You gave him a quick hug then headed for your door. From the corner of your eyes you could that he had already vanished. Or should you now say teleported away.

 

As you close the door behind you, you quickly scan your house to make sure everything is in tact. And it is. A breath of relief escaping, you finally decide to check your backyard. To be fair it was gated off with a wooden fence, so your neighbors could never see into your backyard nor could anyone climb over it without anyone seeing. So if someone had gone into your backyard…. Your neighbors would’ve seen…right?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Wrong.

 

A mortifying sight had awaited you when you open the door. A headless, mangled deer with a red bow attached to it was casually placed outside your back door.

‘What…. The…Actually…Fuck…. I think I’m gonna be sick’

You called the police and had the deer body removed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

You slept with the lights on while Axe slept with great pride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Axe has swooned you over with mangled deer meat.


	4. The Blue, The Tacos And The Clever Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I was gonna call the exterminator next week"  
> "don't worry, i've got you gorgeous"

You’ve always been good at almost, well everything. Drawing, painting, especially singing and dancing, cooking, gymnastics, **running** and much more. Come to think of it, there wasn’t anything you weren’t good at….expect physics. Well not that you couldn’t do well in the subject, you just had a strong distaste for the subject. You don’t know why though.

Lately, you’ve been feeling a little…out of it. Sometimes you swear certain items in your house go missing but, you can’t pin point exactly what is gone. However other times, you can. For instance, no matter how hard you searched, you couldn’t find your favorite black pair of lace underwear. You wear it too often to not notice its disappearance. You also thought socks had gone missing too, but then again, you’ve lost pairs of socks before.

‘Maybe it got lost in the laundry….or maybe I just put it in the wrong place. Yeah, that has to be it’

You were determined to make today a simple and fun day. You decided that you were gonna get some well needed exercise by jogging to the local park and back. It was quite a distance, however it was manageable so you didn’t mind. And after your jog you would buy something to eat while you were out.

After putting on your t-shirt, exercising tights (that hugged your ass a little too well) and your black sneakers, you grabbed your little gym bag and placed all your needed items in there and left.

 While you were jogging away from your house, you failed to notice the single red eye light in the bushes watching you leave.

 

 

…

 

With sweat pouring down your face, you finally arrived at the park. A worn out wooden bench caught your attention. You decided to sit on it and take a breather.

 

You closed your eyes and just focused on your breathing. Today felt really peaceful, and that was something that you could not take for granted these days. Truth be told, somewhere inside your soul, you were enjoying your days being….different. Terrifying, but still different none the less. Having a plain life has its perks, however, the excitement of knowing tomorrow will be different is a great feeling.

“HELLO THERE!”

“AH!” you are completely drawn out of your thoughts by the thoughts of yet another….skeleton.

‘Oh no….nononononononononono. For the love of peace, not another one.’ You just stare at him, hoping that maybe he’ll go away. Surprise, he didn’t. Although you did notice something strange, just like Axe, this one also has a strong resemblance to Sans. Well when you get past his big cyan colored eyes and his hero costume like attire. And now that you were staring longer you noticed his eyes changed into….hearts?

 

“NO NEED TO BE AFRAID. I, THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE, WILL NOT BRING ANY HARM TO YOUR DELICATE BODY.”

‘Where do skeletons that can move around even come from? Like I know they’re monsters but goddamit.’

You looked up at him and wondered if you should give a fake name or not. He look so adorable… you couldn’t bring yourself to be mean to him.

“My name is Y/N. Nice to meet you Blue”

“THAT’S A LOVELY Y/N. WOULD YOU MIND IF I SAT BESIDE YOU?”

‘Errrmmmm…uhhhh….ehhhh. Should I, what if he is secretly insane like Axe? But then again…What if he is a sweet heart like Sans? Ah, fuck it.’

“Sure, why not.” He eagerly sat beside you and stared at you with what seems to be just, admiration. Kinda like you were the best thing next to sliced bread. Hearts were still his eye shape. ‘I wonder how he does that.’ As you were about to interrogate him, your stomach decided to remind you that it was still there and still empty with a nice and loud growl.

~~Embarrassing~~

“IF YOU ARE HUNGRY, I CAN OFFER YOU SOME OF MY DELICIOUS TACOS. YOU WOULD JUST HAVE TO COME TO MY HOUSE. IF YOU WANT, THAT IS.”

“Ermmm, I guess tacos would be great right about now.”

And just like that, you were hauled off to the house of a giddy skeleton named Blue, to eat tacos and meet his lazy older brother who went by the name Stretch.

‘Oh ma gawd. I need to stay in my house from now on.  I don’t wanna see any more of these skeletons’

 

**Meanwhile…..**

**Back at your house**

**(Axe’s POV)**

 

After checking your fridge and noticing that the deer meat wasn’t even there, Axe assumed that you forked it all down in one night. After all, you do look like enjoy food, so he wouldn’t put it past you to easily fork down the meat that you got from your beloved soulmate, well one of your soulmates. Not that it mattered anyways, he knew very soon, you would fall madly in love with him and that you would openly acknowledge that you belonged to him. Ah, he couldn’t wait for the day. He already knew that you were his, he was just waiting on you to catch up.

“well no time to waste. i need to get rid of all the rodents that are in house. since she is scared of rats and roaches i’ll just kill the few that are here.”

And with that he put a little bit a magic on some food and lured all of the pests out. With clever in hand, he began the cleansing of your house. He cleanly chopped each and every single pest in half. Yeah, he knows he left some **~~huge~~ **chop marks on your walls and counter, but he knew you would absolutely love your pest free home.

‘i.. feel so good inside when i do kind stuff for her. heh, i wouldn’t tell her that. i hope she never runs from me, don’t feel like trapping her in my basement…..yet’

 

 

 

(Back to you)

 

You were completely stuffed and very much satisfied. Blue’s tacos wee great and so was Stretch’s puns. Before you had left the house, you exchanged phone numbers with the both of them.

You arrived at home in an extremely good mood. You headed straight upstairs, showered and changed into your pjs.

_Ping!_

**Blueberry:** HELLO PRINCESS. TELL ME WHEN YOU MADE IT HOME SAFE.

‘Princess….’

**You:** Oh hey, I made it home fine. Thanks for checking in on me.

**Blueberry:** NO NEED TO THANK ME. I HAVE TO ENSURE MY OTHER HALF REACHES HOME SAFE.

‘Other half?? Oh he must think of me as his knew best friend. That’s so sweet!’

**You:** You’re so sweet Blueberry.

You only received a long text message with nothing but hearts.

You felt thirsty you went down stairs to get a drink before passing out for the night. ‘Today was a great day. Maybe, just maybe, having them around won’t be so bad after all.’

 

The moment you flipped on your kitchen light, the confusion that slapped you was unbelievable. You wanted to be scared and angry, you really did but you already had a strong feeling who the culprit was this time.

Chop marks filled your kitchen in various areas. Not any little marks either, they were huge clever marks. Clever….

“UGHGHGHGH! How did he even get in my house!?!? Oh wait, he can teleport”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You decided to interrogate the skeleton in question.

 

You end up learning way more than you needed to know…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actually interrogation is next chapter. Well, at least you have a pest free home and some renovations to do. And don't worry, every skelly is gonna get some quality time with you. Just gotta deal with Axe right now, cause he love efforts are...... 'unique'


	5. He Is Just Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Maybe I should try to understand him.....How did he get my address?'

**You:** Before I explode, please tell me why there are clever markings all over various sections of my kitchen.

**Maniac:** … that’s all you noticed?

**You:** Wth do you mean?!?! Kinda hard to not notice these huge ass markings ALL OVER MY KITCHEN. That I now will have to pay to fix.

**Maniac:** well, i, uh… i was just trying to, you know…help you out with your pest issues…

‘Wait…he chopped the rats and stuff in to pieces… Should I be impressed or afraid? Poor things, I slightly feel sorry for anything on the sharp side of his clever....maybe I should get a clever. And go chop Herbert’

**Maniac:** i know how much you don’t like them… so, i, uh, got rid of them for you.

‘So he is trying to be nice…wow. I semi feel like an asshole. **Semi**. How do I even respond to that? Yes he did help me out a bit, but my kitchen suffered for it.’ Somewhere in your soul, you felt a slight tingle. You could have even sworn one part of it did a happy flip, while the other part was still yelling. You were sorta understanding what his intentions are, however the way he goes about it is excessive. He wants to be your friend….  But who in the world tries to befriend someone like this? I mean yeah, as a kid you might beat up on each other a little bit, but to break into another person’s house to exterminate pests. Yeah, no, you would’ve gotten reported and gotten no snacks at snack time.

‘Maybe I should give him suggestions instead, or at the very least thank him. Effort is effort, no matter how insane it is’

**You:**  Is it that you are trying to do nice things for me? That’s um…very sweet. Thank you. But I’d prefer if you let me know about these things ahead of time so that we can maybe come up with less costly solutions. Okay?

**Maniac:** i knew you’d come around!

You giggled to yourself. He sounded like a little excited kid. It was actually kinda, cute. Although finding him cute should be wrong in this situation. Considering the fact that he chased you with a clever the first day you met, was probably the one who ‘gifted’ you deer meat (you’ve yet to ask him about that one) and broke into your home, granted with a purpose, but still…

‘Wait a minute’

**You:** Quick question Senor McChop, I never gave you my address…. how do you know where I live…..

 

…..

 

 

For the first time he left you on read.

Le sigh, you need to invest in those cameras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so it isn't completely fear and hate anymore.


	6. Reminiscing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I still don't know what the hell he is.'

 

“ _Hey pumpkin, do you wanna know something interesting?”_

_“What mommy.”_

_“There’s only one of you across the multiverse, and the same goes for me and everyone else in our timeline. Fascinating isn’t it? That there are multiple versions of other people, but just one of us.”_

_“Hahaha, mommy you’re so silly. I don’t know what any of those big fancy words means.”_

_“You’re right, silly me. Hahaha. But you know what, mommy has a big surprise for you. What I if said we can move to somewhere else? Would you like that sweety?”_

_“Yes mommy, if I can go outside whenever I want and make friends with monsters and humans!”_

_“Okay, love. I’ll finish working on my project.”_

_…._

You yawn and stretch yourself across the couch. ‘I guess I took a quick afternoon nap huh?’ It’s been a long time since you’ve actually took a power nap, and much less a power nap on the couch. Dreaming about your mom in a place that you’ve never seen before, well it’s not the first time it has happened to you. Mom is long gone, yet sometimes you feel crazy for thinking that she is somehow still out there somewhere. You remember attending her ‘funeral’ however you don’t actually remember much of that day. It was strange. Every time you tried to remember your life past the age of 10, it always seems so jumbled. There are even times your memories, and locations of said memories don’t even match.

The clearest memories you own, start after your mother’s ‘funeral’ and the first time you set foot in the foster home. Foster home was overall fun, you never got adopted but that was completely fine with you. Somewhere along the way in high school, you met your high school sweet heart, Herbert FitzPatrick. ‘Stupidest name in the history of names.’

It was the typical fall in love type of shit and you didn’t regret it all. Like most men, he was wonderful in the beginning. Immediately after graduating high school, you moved out of the foster home and in with him. It was so much like a dream, every day was filled with love, laughter and absolute joy. You two had made so many future plans together. That all changed after he inherited his father’s position at the electronics company.

First, it was just subtle disrespectful comments, which you never addressed because you thought maybe he was just stressed out from the new job position. He started to seem irritated with everything you did. Your cooking he use to sing praises about became, in his words, ‘mediocre’. The constant affection you used to give him, which he yearned for so much, in his words was you now being ‘clingy’. He went from calling you beautiful every day, to not even acknowledging your presence sometimes. You tolerated those comments, and you figured maybe you could adjust a little, for him ~~to save us~~. From your dressing choice, to how you cooked your food, all the way down to how spoke, you changed it all in a futile attempt to please him. All you wanted was the old him back.

‘I wanted us back.’

It’s really hard to want to leave the only love you’ve ever known. The longer you held on to him, the worst it got. It got so bad to the point where you had to sleep in your car in the park one night….he put you out that night because of some petty argument you two had. The truth is, he brought Samantha over to sleep with her. You knew about it too. You spent all night crying your heart out. After that night you had absolutely no tears, no love, no hope and no will power left. You felt empty that night. That’s the first time you recall having a super tight pain in your chest, almost felt like you were having a heart attack, except it felt like it went deeper than your heart.

After that night, your whole being felt heavy. Like lead was just weighing you down everywhere you went. As time went on, you got accustomed to that feeling, until you forget that feeling was even there.

And as for your ‘relationship’, you threaten to leave him the next morning and he in turned threaten to kill you if you tried. You lived in fear for months, before the opportunity for you to escape presented itself.

You packed all your valuable items, including the prom picture of you and Herbert, and got the hell out of dodge. You drove aimlessly. You didn’t have anywhere to go, and didn’t know where to go but you knew you had to go. You had a good amount of cash on you, since you did save while you were you waiting to leave.

On the way here, before you decided to actually stop here to live, you remember all the sights and scenery you got to experience.

One of those days, you stopped at a vacant beach. It was truly a sight to remember. The soft, grainy sand was a wonderful beige color and the water crashed ever so gently to the shore. It felt like pure bliss being there after this disaster you called life, until a huge aquatic monster popped up from above the water.

 

_“AHHHHH!!! What the hell is that?!?!”_

_“He-hey there! Noticed you were… here… and lonely…I-I’m Onionsan!”_

_‘I wonder if this thing can kill me and eat me, just to put an end to my misery’_

_“Onionsan y’hear!”_

_Seeing this ‘Onionsan’ fills you with confusion…..and anxiety. You stared at it a little longer, in a pointless attempt to figure out just what the hell it was._

_“Hi, I’m Y/N”_

_“I-I like your name. I see you’re visiting the beach, huh! It’s great here, huh!”_

_“Yeah, it is. Seems like a really peaceful place.”_

_“He-hey! Can you be Onionsan’s friend?!”_

_‘The hell….sigh. I have nothing else in life so why not’_

_“Sure, I guess why the hell not.”_

_“You’re gonna love it here, huh!”_

_“Whoa, slow down. I said I’d be your friend. I never said I was gonna stay here”_

_Apparently those words broke his heart. How could you tell? Oh, by his animesque face said it all. He looked as if he was about to cry._

_“Well I can’t stay, however, I can visit you. How does that sound?”_

_His whole face lit up and he quickly agreed. After that you told him farewell and continued your journey to find a new place to live._

 

 

You ended up here. A simple two story house with 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a now clever marked filled kitchen, a comfy living room with a fireplace that you never used and a great backyard. You remember using almost all the money you saved and took from Herbert to buy this place. One of the best decisions made on your part. It didn’t take you long to start over and settle into your new place and get a job.

A part of you felt bad for never actually going back to see Onionsan, but then again, he probably forgot about you anyways. ‘Maybe I should take a short trip down there on the upcoming holiday…..’

You turned your head to stare out the window, to watch the sky become populated with clouds ready to wet the earth. These were the type of days you wonder if Herbert found you, would he actually kill you. It was a terrifying thought and you hoped and prayed every day that he didn’t. It would be a lie if you said you weren’t still afraid of what he could do.

 

_Ping!_

Snapped out of your thought by the sound of an incoming message. You check to see that the message was from Blue.

**Blueberry:** HELLO MY PRINCESS. I WAS WONDERING IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SPEND THE DAY WITH ME TOMORROW.

**You:** I’m sorry Blueberry, but I can’t. I have work tomorrow. Maybe we could plan for this weekend.

**Blueberry:** THAT’S OKAY. I PLAN THE MOST SPECTACULAR DATE FOR US THIS WEEKEND! MWEH HEH HEH!

**You:** Lol. Okay, good luck with that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

‘Wait…did he just say date? Oh wait, that’s so adorable, Blue wants to go on a play date with me.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Herbert is still lurking in the shadows, trying to find you. Sadly, he doesn't know some soulmates aren't having any of it.


	7. Entry #: ....

I have come to the realization that the kingdom does not appreciate the tampering of any sort when it comes to time and space. Not that they are suspicious of me as of now however, it’s only a matter of time before they catch on. The one I communicate to within the void seems to be quite the knowledgeable one, well who wouldn’t be while they are just in floating away in darkness that is everything yet nothing. He told me to refer to him as ‘W.D’. Quite an odd name but, I will not judge. As is it really does not concern me.

What concerns me is results.

With his knowledge in combination with my high magical use and the kingdom’s resources, I will finally be able to acquire further knowledge of the unknown.

And we’ll finally able to leave this wretched place behind.

I’m so close, I can’t stop now.

I want this so bad, for Y/N and I.


	8. It Glows!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I'll never have to talk to him again if I don't want to'  
> 'she's mine whether she likes it or not'

Today work seemed longer than usual. Not that this was an issue, the issue was you felt sexually frustrated…again. Being single sucked sometimes, but being sexually frustrated with no one in your life was even worse. Not that you couldn’t get the job done by yourself, it just felt better with dick instead of fingers.

Le sigh. I guess you have no choice. The only option you had right now was to go to the ‘toy’ store and get one of those dildos. ‘Something is better than nothing’

So you drove to the other side of town to the high quality sex toy store named ‘Ranchy Emporium’. You’d never been in there before, or any store like it before, and you were sorta nervous. Any toy used in sex before was always brought home by Herbert. Come to think of it, he’s the only guy you’d ever had sex with. Admittedly the sex was mediocre at best but, you’d never told him that because you didn’t want to bruise his ego.

The moment you walked in, you could see nothing but shelves upon shelves of sex items. Some you recognize and some you don’t. Seeing all these items filled you with fascination. There were all types of cool stuff here. You felt like a little kid going into a chocolate factory for the first time. There were paddles, handcuffs…chains. The gears in your head started ticking. ‘I wanna get that stuff used on me one day…. Never mind, heh.’

While slowly taking in your surroundings, you finally reached your destination in the store.

‘Dildos galore… how does one even pick one of these out?’ Lost and confused, you blush slightly at the sudden realization that you are actually here and buying one of these.

“if you wanted some dick you could’ve just rang me.”

You throw your head around to the side to see who just made such a lewd comment towards you. The moment you open your mouth to give a rude answer, you swallowed your words instead. Stood to your side, another skeleton. He was wearing a blue jacket and had his hoodie pulled over his head. He also sported black gym shorts and sneakers. On closer inspection he also looked a lot like Sans…..except for the fact that his eyes were red but his left one had a bit of blue in the center. You normally would have found his eyes to be intriguing, if there wasn’t the sudden feeling of danger lurking in your soul. His wide smile had a hint of insanity, and you were not taking any chances today.

Without even knowing anything about, from past experience you already knew how this was gonna go. So, you decided to speed up the process yourself.

“Um, my name is Y/N. Can you just go ahead and give me your phone number.” You held you phone out to the skeleton. The skeleton before you stared at you completely dumbfounded, then he let out a chuckle. After inputting his number, you check the contact name and it read ‘Dust’.

 

‘Dust? But isn’t that what monsters turn into when they die or something? Oh, I get it. He must be one of those edgy guys. Ha! I can appreciate that. I wonder if he any tattoos. Wait can skeletons get tattoos?’

“it’s rude to stare y’know”

“Well it’s rude to make such comments towards someone you hardly even know”

“oh trust me, i know you. so, do you want it or not? or are you scared and don’t have the **balls** to do it?”

‘Did he just… balls pun me?’

“Want what? You’re a skeleton. You don’t even have those type or parts, right?”

“well i don’t know, do i?”

“I high key thought you didn’t, that’s why you’re in the dildo section. To buy a dick to use.”

And with that one triggering comment, your throat was snatched, your world spun and suddenly you were on the floor in your living room.

 

Quite naturally you should panic, this ‘stranger’ just man handled you for no reason and just threw you down in your own living room. You knew for a fact you had NEVER given your address, so you were confused as to how he knew where you lived. For some odd reason the aggression he just used, sent a tingle to your core.

He was still gripping your throat while hovering over you. Maniacal grin and wild eyes.

“I thought you were gonna give me sex not death.” Today was the only day you were ever gonna be bold in your life. Were you slightly terrified right now? Yes, very much so. On the other hand, another part of you was still extremely sexually frustrated, and the position you were currently in wasn’t helping you at all. And to top it all off, you were ever so curious as to how a skeleton could have sex.

You looked him dead in the eye sockets “What are you waiting for?”

That’s all it took.

Dust ripped off your shirt with his free hand, and he immediately brought his mouth down to your neck. His hot breath on your neck sent desire straight down to your core. A feeling you haven’t felt in a long time. He opened his mouth to reveal a purple color tongue. Before you get the chance to admire it, he begins to lick, bite and suck all on the side of your neck.

“D-Dust…” you moaned out his name, running your hand under his shirt. Almost all too instinctively, you began to trace you fingers along his rib cage. Earning a low groans from him.

He loosened the grip on your throat, much to your disliking and began to kiss you. The kiss was aggressive yet needy. He licked your bottom lip, wanting entrance but you weren’t gonna make it easy for him. He knew what you were trying to do, so he shoved his hands down your skirt and slipped a finger into your dripping core. This action earned a loud moan from you, allowing him to slip his tongue into your mouth. The kiss became more deep and passionate. Your tongues wrestled for dominance, only for him to naturally take over.

He started to thrust his bony finger in and out of you. “you’re so fucking tight and wet”

Your desire to be filled with him grew with every second that passed. You finally break the kiss and try to catch your breath. He removes his hands form inside of you and pulls down his pants to reveal a thick purple glowing dick. It was so pretty. Could it fit? He yanked your skirt and panties off in one go. Your legs being spread as humanly possible.

He teasingly ran his member over your soaking entrance, all while giving you a devious look. “tell me what you want, you freak”

 

“P-please…” right now you couldn’t think straight as the desire to be filled by the man hovering over you, took control over your thoughts and hazed you mind.

“say you **want** me. and only me.” He knows you don’t understand how bad he wants to hear those words from you. His soulmate, even though he knows he doesn’t deserve you after all that he has done.

“I want you. Just please….aaaa~” Slowly, inch by inch, you were finally being filled. You could hear growling sounds from him as he gripped you thighs harder, almost enough to tear your skin. He paused for a moment, giving you time to adjust. Everything felt so good right now, but you needed more.

Bucking your hips, you signal for him to start moving. He begins to move slowly in out, and rubbing up and down your soft thighs with his hands. Bliss was the only word he could describe this as right now. Everything about you, and being with you felt so good to him.

You leaned up and pulled down his shirt so you can lick and suck on his clavicle. He began to thrust in and out of you at a much faster pace. He shut his eyes and began moaning your name.

“s-say it. say y-you _fuck_ say you want me.”

“I _ahh_ I w-want you! Duusstt~” You moaned out his name as he finally hit your g-spot. This caused to repeatedly thrust into that spot at what seemed like inhumane speed and power. You felt a build inside of you and felt his thrusts getting sloppy. You both were close.

He bit down on your shoulder and with one final powerful thrust, you both came. Your orgasm hit you like at ton of bricks. Sheer bliss was the only word you could possibly use to describe it.

With your chest heaving up and down, you try to come down from ecstasy and process what you just did.

‘Wow, my first one night stand. I’m an adult so there is no harm or shame in it.’ You turned to look at the skeleton who looked like he was now sleeping. He was only trying to collect his thoughts. You reached for your clothes and put them on before trying to get his attention.

“Hey um, I’ve got work tomorrow and… uh I kinda have to prepare for that tomorrow.”

“okay so why are  you telling me this? go bathe so we can go to bed and you can sleep.”

You both locked eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

“I kinda need you to uh…leave?”

“huh? fine. i guess humans need space. but make sure you text me tomorrow, and don’t let me have to come and find you either.”

“Wh-“and he vanished.

‘What was that all about? Geez, you fuck me then still casually threaten me. It’s not like I’m gonna actually be around him again anyways, after all, I was a one night stand, right?’

For the first time in a long time, your soul actually screamed ‘NO’ at you. That you should know better by now, but of course, you ignored it.

 

 

….

 

 

You showered, ate some Hot Pockets and prepared all your work materials for tomorrow. After that ‘session’, you surprisingly felt so much better. All that pent up frustration was gone, granted your thighs and legs ached but heh, you can’t always win.

‘I still can’t believe skele-dick glows. Whew, Herby seems so small in comparison now.’

 

 

 

 

 

You went to sleep okay knowing you had a one night stand and will never deal with him again.

Dust went to sleep knowing you can’t escape from him and that he was here to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, that was my first time writing out sex and whew sweet Philly cheese sticks it was strange. Strange in a good awkward way. On a good note, Dust is 100% invested in your daily activities now.


	9. 'Date'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I just want my keys and car back'

For some odd reason, you could have sworn you felt eyes on you all last night. You woke up and looked around the room a few times, but never saw anything so you figured it must have been your imagination.

~~Yeah, you checked everywhere except under your bed, where the claw marks from the result of anger and jealousy were.~~

Today felt like it should be a lazy day for you. One of those days were you just relax, take it easy at work, and come home and just watch movies, eat pizza and 'do you' a little. ‘Yeah, I’ll do that. I just feel like today is gonna be a great day.’

After you finish preparing for work, the sudden realization hit you. ‘Oh shit, I left my car on the other side of town. I’ll just take the bus there, get my car and head straight to work. I’ll just call in and tell them I will be running a little late.’

The phone call made to your job was short, however the search for you keys seemed never ending. You knew for a fact, that they were supposed to be in your purse. That’s the only place you ever kept them, besides in your underwear drawer. And after checking your underwear drawer, much to your dismay, they were not there either.

‘Wait a second, is it me, or has my panties and sock collection seem…reduced? Where are my favourite blue bunny patterned socks? I’ll just check the wash later. They **have** to be somewhere in the house.’

~~Or in the possession of some skeletons.~~

For what seemed like an eternity of a search, you just couldn’t find your keys.

_Ping!_

‘Ugh, not now’

**Maniac:** hey

**You:** Hello Senor McChop

**Maniac:** looks like you aren’t going to work anytime soon, huh

**You:** Yes, I am…..

**Maniac:** without your keys or your car?

…..

**You:** Give me back my belongings.

**Maniac:** only if you spend the rest of today with me.

‘Do I really need a car tho? I mean I could just take the bus everywhere. But that would take too long, and I wouldn’t have as much personal space. Then again….ughhhhh. I need to get the hell out of town one of these days.’

**You:** What if I don’t care about my car? I can just take the bus.

**Maniac:** so if i light this shit up, you won’t care? ok cool brb

**You:** WHOA I WAS JOKING! YOU CAN COME OVER RIGHT NOW

As crazy as he is, you were not about to take any chances.

“heya” There he was, in all his glorious insanity, jangling your keys in your face. You tried to snatch them from him, but he just quickly shoved them back in his pocket.

“I’m going to run you over with my car once I get it back. And stop randomly teleporting so close to me. You’re gonna give **another** heart attack one of these days.”

“so i’ll be the first thing on your mind once you get your car back”

**INTERNAL SCREAMING**

“Let’s just get this over with. And you’d better not hurt me.”

“I would **never** try to hurt you.” Sincerity laced with truth, you sensed no lies in what he just said. Which was weird. Isn’t he supposed to be some psychopathic stalker out to terrorize your plain life? No ordinary person with intentions to not bring harm, stalks someone and possibly leaves deer meat at their door…. But then again, if he wanted to hurt you, he could’ve done it already.

‘Maybe he isn’t all that bad a guy…. No, Y/N! Get it together. This is what men do. They come off as sincere then hurt you when they get the chance.’

You pulled out your phone and quickly called your job and explained to them that due to certain ‘circumstances’, you would be unable to make it to work today. Luckily for you, today was one of those days when the day-care would have a few extra people. So your absence would be fine.

“Whatever. What do you wanna do?” Axe looked at you blankly for a second, almost as if he really never planned this far, then suddenly his eye light lit up and the look of genuine excitement was present on his face.

~~‘He looked cute’~~ You could’ve sworn there was a slight flutter in chest, but you quickly dismissed it. There is no way you can find him attractive in the slightest, right?

“well there is a fair near your house. let’s go there.”

“Really? I actually love fairs! Is this one gonna have those neat little stalls that sell apples?”

“uh, i don’t know. we can check when we get there.” Without warning you eagerly slung your arms around his neck and closed your eyes, waiting for him to hurry up and teleport. He slowly wrapped his arms around your waist, and just stood there. You slightly opened your right eye to look up at him.

Axe was smiling. Not that creepy smile that he does or the maniacal grin. A genuine smile. For the first time he looked so peaceful and just plain happy.

**_Ba-dump_ **

“H-hey, can we go now.” He rolled his eye light and made an irritated noise. The world felt like it was spinning and then it stopped.

 

 

The noises of people screaming and laughing filled the air. The sight of all the colorful carts and stalls filled you with excitement.

You noticed that Axe was still holding on to you so, you gave him a soft nudge being the signal for him to let you go. He was reluctant but, he removed his arms and shoved his hands into his pocket.

“Okay so here’s the plan. We are gonna look for the apple cart first then we are gonna go to all the game stalls. I don’t care about what we do after that, cool?”

“uh, sure. what’s with your fixation on finding the apple cart.”

“I love apples! I love them more than I love chocolate.”

“heh, really? always thought you’d be more of a strawberry type of person.”

“I like them too, just love apples more. Come on, let’s go.” And with that you both set off to find the apple cart.

Axe had just conjured up the most brilliant idea.

You two eventually found the apple cart and bought a dozen apples. In your eye they were shared equally. Equally meaning you ate ten and Axe at two. Not that he minded, he enjoyed seeing you genuinely happy while forking down the apples. After demolishing the apples, you when to the bottle shooting stall.

“I’ll have you know that I have expert aim. So don’t feel too bad when I beat you.”

“heheh, calm down amateur.”

“Is this a challenge I’m hearing”

“you’re on”

And thus began the friendly game competition with Axe.

 

 

 

**Meanwhile, back at your house.**

San’s POV

“ugh. can’t believe she slept with **him** first.”

Sans was ranting to himself while casually digging through your underwear drawer….again. He often swapped out the items he took, if he felt like it, for ones that held stronger traces of your scent. He found your scent to be deliciously intoxicating. He particularly loved your favorite black laced panty. Oh, how he dreamed of you wearing them for him. He is trying to be patient with you, but he can slowly feel his patience thinning.

“oh. she bought a blue thong. bet her ass would look great in it.” he plopped himself on your bed, with your blue thong in one hand and the other hand slithering down his pants to grip his fully erect member. He honestly didn’t mean for this to happen but after a while it became a part of his routine. Whenever you’d leave for work on certain days, he would come in your room and either take an underwear from you and leave or, he'd stay in your room and  him pleasure himself. He would fantasize about you under him and at his mercy.

Just as he was ready to truly begin his session, he suddenly heard the tv turn on down stairs.

‘oh shit! she isn’t supposed to be home yet. wait a minute, her car didn’t pull up.’

He went down stairs to figure out who the intruder of your home was, only to see Dust propped up on your couch with the remote in one hand and your favorite pop tarts in the other. Dust looked at Sans then right back at the tv. He seemed completely uninterested in Sans’ presence.

“what the hell are you doing here!?”

“uh, what does it look like _Sansy_. i’m trying to watch tv.”

“can’t you do that at your own house?”

“i mean i could, but **my** lady has better cable than me. so that’s my reason for being here, so what about you, huh?”

“she’s not just yours, and you know that.”

“she might as well be. you should’ve seen the way she was a moaning mess under me.”

That statement broke Sans’ metaphorically heart. He should have been the one to bring you pleasure first, not this douche bag. As upset as he was with that statement, he couldn’t do anything about it. Not as long as they were in your house. They both knew that you would be completely pissed if you found out what goes on in your house while you weren’t there. So no fighting was an unspoken rule amongst himself, Dust, Axe and the rest of **them.** And as far as you knew, Axe was the only home intruder. Sans and Dust wanted you to stay thinking that. They didn’t want you to be freaked out with them in the same way you were with Axe. Besides, Dust believes you shouldn’t mind his presence and that you should be thankful to have him wanting to be in your house. After all, he did kill the man who attempted to rob your house today.

“anyways, i think one of us should do something about that leaky pipe in her bathroom. it’s driving me crazy. and why does she always buy the same flavored pop tarts, geez. like i can’t always eat just these. She needs to learn what variety is.”

Sans laughed at Dust’s comment.“yeah, she so lazy. she should have called the plumber to fix it. doesn’t she know the sound that it makes is so annoying while we're here. and i don’t mind the tarts, they're alright”

“anyways we can deal with that after this show.”

Sans decided to join Dust and watch a movie.

 

 

 

(Back to you)

You and Axe had been to almost all the game and food stalls. Axe claimed victory for today as he had beaten you by a margin of 3 games.

“ha! say i’m the best!” He sounded just like a child right now. To be fair, you were a little salty right now from losing but, you did have fun with him.

“Alright, alright. You’re the best.” Small giggles escaped from you when Axe’s smile stretched across his entire face. Even though his sharp teeth looked menacing, you couldn’t help but to find him cute.

**_Ba-dump!_ **

“And um, Axe. Thanks for today. I honestly had a lot of fun. And I’m….sorry for misjudging you, I guess.” You turned away from him, slightly embarrassed of the words that actually left your mouth. You don’t even know why you just said that, but you did.

“your welcome, now close your eyes” Closing your eyes tightly, you felt Axe’s mouth make contact with your lips. Before you could even process what was going on your world spun, and suddenly you were in front of your car that you had left behind yesterday. Axe tossed you the keys and vanished.

**_Ba-dump!_ **

You felt that sensation in your chest for the third time today, and quite frankly you didn’t like it. ‘Maybe I should get that checked out.’

By the time you drove home, you were completely exhausted. Thankfully, you had stuffed your face at the fair and was not hungry.

Closing the door behind you, you began to scan your house. You don’t know why you’d do that. After all, you were with Axe today, so no one would have been in your house, right? But you just couldn’t shake the feeling and decided to check anyways.

When everything inside seemed normal, you went to check your backyard. Only to be completely awed.

There in your backyard, was a fully grown and fruitful apple tree. The apples were ripe and slightly glowing…as if they were grown from magic. For the first time in a long time, you were completely impressed.

_**Ba-dump!** _

You went back inside to bathe and get ready to sleep. But not before you thanked the skeleton who managed to make you smile to yourself like a teenager in love.

‘He’s actually a sweet guy, huh. Lemme change his contact name.’

**You:** Thank you, I absolutely love it.

**CandyApple:** no problem, love. sorry that i kinda left you at your car by yourself tho. i was tryna grow the tree before you reached home.

**You:** Wow, I didn’t know you could use magic to grow trees.

**CandyApple:** i can do a lot of things. only if you’d like me too

**You:** We’ll see. Goodnight Axe.

**CandyApple:** g’night love

You were way to happy to address him calling you ‘love’. You could let it slide for now. Besides, you have an all you can eat apple tree in your yard now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You and Axe went to bed happy.

Sans and Dust went to bed realizing they needed to step up their game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dust and Sans are not pleased with you right now.


	10. New House Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Frank I am so sorry.'

The kids at the day-care absolutely loved Blue. It was a great decision on your part to invite him to work with you today. The other worker that was supposed to be there with you called out sick, so you would have been the only one here. Which was perfect.

You decided on this because Blue was such an innocent sweet heart, and you felt like he deserved some quality time with you. Besides, the kids were so wrapped up in their new favorite ‘super hero’, it gave you some time to organize some paper work that needed to be done.

“Mr. Blue, I wanna be just like you!”

“Me too! Me too!”

“Teach me how to be cool like you!”

“MWEH HEH HEH! I, THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE, SHALL DEMONSTRATE TO YOU ALL HOW TO BE AS GREAT AS I!”

And just like that, the kids seemed to boost his ego, more than it already was. It was actually a very pleasant sight, seeing him happy for some reason made your soul tingle and brought you a fraction of joy.

“Hey Mr.Blue, do you think Ms. Y/N is pretty?”

“Yeah yeah! Do you?!”

“Can you marry Ms. Y/N, please? I want her to bring another one of us!”

“Woah there Anthony, you need to slow down! I am so sorry Blue. Sometime kids can-”

“OF COURSE SHE IS BEAUTIFUL AND I WILL MARRY HER! FOR NO ONE IS BETTER SUITED FOR HER THAN I.”

The kids began cheer and laugh as you turned away in embarrassment. There was that flip that your heart did. Hearing those words from Blue, you knew he probably really meant it.  You felt a sensation in your stomach, ~~butterflies~~. ‘Ugh, I must be gassy.’

“Hey everyone, its snack time!” All the kids began to stampede to the snack time tables. They waited there while you and Blue were in the kitchen area, portioning the snacks for the kiddos. You weren’t worried about being in another room while they wait, they were really well behaved kids and always sat patiently.

“Hey Blue, thanks again for coming. The kiddos really seem to enjoy you being here. I really do appreciate it.”

“YOU ARE QUITE WELCOMED. AND IF WE ARE BEING HONEST…”

Suddenly you felt Blue slither one arm around your waist and placed the other hand on your cheek.

“I’m Glad You Invited Me.” Was it you or did his voice sound an octave deeper. Impossible. There was no way your favorite man-baby Blue could pull of such a ~~seductive~~ voice. Before you knew it, Blue was kissing you. The kiss was gently yet passionate. One part of you was going to stop this, but the other part of you apparently had other plans in mind. You already had begun returning the kiss. He removed his hand from your cheek and brought it down to your breast to fondle it. A small moan escaped you and he took this opportunity to reveal his light blue tongue, right before slipping it into your mouth. He pulled you in closer as he explored every inch of your mouth. God, did he know what he was doing. He grabbed you by your ass and lifted you up on to him, all while deepening the kiss.

At this point you could barely think straight. You could feel the bulge in his pants at this point, pressing against you and your panties were starting to get soaked. Oh god how you wanted him to just throw you down and jus-

‘Ms. Y/N! Are the snacks almost ready?!” You pushed yourself off of him and almost landed on the ground. Luckily for you, you did it just before the child turned the corner to see the steamy session Blue started.

Sweat was running down Blue’s face and he just turned to grab the tray of snacks. You grabbed the tray of juices and led the child and Blue back to the snack time tables.

‘What the actual fuck just happened? Was that Blue? Did the gas get to my head and I imagined myself about to ask Blue to plow down into me? No. Goddamnit Y/N, you were about to mess with Blue. **Internal Screaming** ’

For the rest of the day, Blue went back to his childish self while entertaining the kids. Every now and then he would wink at you when he caught you staring at him. You would just blush and look somewhere else in response.

‘Forgive me universe, for I have messed with the berry.’

_Ping!_

**Dust:** hey

**You:** Uh, hi.

**Dust:** what are you up to?

**You:** Working…. I’m sorry but can you remind me who I am talking to again?

**Me:** ha, funny. i was balls deep in you the other day. it should be hard to forget me.

‘Ohhh yeah. The one night stand. Hmm, I wonder why he is texting me.’

**You:** Oh, yeah. Hahaha I was just, y’know messing with you.

**Dust:** i’ll let your stupid joke slide if you tell me what you find cool, i guess.

‘That’s vague. There are plenty of things I find ‘cool’. Mmmhm. Knowing how these skeletons function, he probably wants to get me something. Ha! I’ll tell him something that he’ll never find, since they don’t exist.’

**You:** Gnomes. I absolutely love Gnomes.

**Dust:** wth. who the hell likes gnomes

**You:** Me. I like them. Is there a problem, sir?

 

 

He hadn’t responded to you after that. So you’d assume that victory was yours. Cause let’s be realistic, gnomes are mythical creatures. So yeah, monsters were around but, you have yet to see any gnomes just walking around. So logically, there can’t be any, right.

You felt a slight ringing in your soul, as if your soul was trying to tell you that you should know better with these skeletons. But you ignored it, because you refused to believe that it was humanly possible to find a gnome.

Le sigh.

 

….

 

The day ended on a great note. Blue had left a little bit earlier than you, saying something about ‘taking care’ of, something important. Whatever that meant. After all the parents picked up there kids, you locked up the place and went home.

You were hungry, and tonight you felt like eating pizza and picking more of the apples to make an apple pie. ‘I wonder if Axe and Blue would like apple pie.’

You went to your favorite pizza place, order a large pizza of your liking and went straight home.

 

 

Scanning your house became a routine as of late, and today was no exception. After placing the pizza down in the kitchen. You began to check the house.

When you went to check upstairs, there was a strange sound coming from your room. In a natural panic, you grabbed the small bat you kept in the coat closet down the hall from you room and cautiously headed towards the sound. It sounded like muffled screaming, but it wasn’t as loud as the heart beat coming from your chest.

When you kicked the door open, you found the source of the muffled screaming. It wasn’t what you expected, to say you were shocked would be an understatement.

 

There on your room floor, sat a small, 10 inch, round male gnome. He had rosy cheeks, a fat nose, snow white beard and a pointed red hat that had a purple gift bow attached to it. He wore a white shirt and green overalls with cute little buttons. Normally you would find him adorable, if he didn’t look so angry and hostile. You would be angry and hostile too if you were tied up and had a cloth around your mouth.

‘I can’t even right now.’

You walked over to him and got down on your knees, and carefully removed the cloth that was restraining his voice.

“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU AND YOU PSYCHO BOYFRIEND!” You winced at the harsh tone he had given you. He sounded like he came from…New Jersey. His accent was heavy. He began to pant and try to catch his breath.

“I-I honestly don’t know what is going on right now.”

“I’LL TELL YOU WHATS GOING ON. YOUR PSYCHO OF A LOVER, KIDNAPPED ME AND BROUGHT ME HERE AS SOME SORT OF PRESENT FOR YOU.”

This is a situation where you should be complete enraged and distressed with the man who kidnapped this poor gnome, however you had to give credit where credit was due. Dust had actually managed to find a freaking gnome. And that was super cool.

After giving the gnome a minute to calm down. You quickly untied him and began to apologize.

“Look, I am terrible sorry for this whole situation. Feel free to go home. I’ll deal with him for you.”

“Home? HOME!?! That pyscho fucking BURNED my mushroom house to nothing but ashes. And told me if I tried to leave you that he would find me and RIP my insides out and FEED them to me.”

“Oh my. Do you think you’re gonna be okay? “

“I HAVE NO HOME! YOU TELL ME! GNOMES ARE ALREADY AN ENDANGERED SPECIES AND YOUR MANIAC BOY FRIEND IS STILL ON THE LOOSE!”

“Geez, no need to get angry with me. I didn’t tell him to burn down anyone’s house.”

“I PISSED MY PANTS WHEN HE GRABBED ME!”

This was horrible. How and why would Dust burn down this gnome’s house. Then again, you’ve come to realize that these skeletons are something else. Where does one even find gnomes?

 

….

 

Your new gnome ‘friend’ finally calmed down and told you his name. It was Frank. Not a cute name for a gnome, but now was not the time to complain about it. You two ate pizza and he told you all mortifying threats Dust had scared him with. You informed him that since he had no place to go back to, he was free to stay here. It was the least you could do for him. You gave him one of the rooms in your house and retired for the night.

Well now you have a new house mate. A round gnome named Frank who currently hates your guts…….

**INTERNAL SCREAMING**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You went to bed exasperated.

Frank cried and cursed all night.

Blue jerked off 5 times that night.

Dust bragged to the others that they can’t compete with him.

And Sans is plotting to out due Dust.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Dust is somewhere out there thinking he has given you the best gift ever. And Frank hates you and him.


	11. It Was SANSational

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "when you get out of her bed, ima gonna turn you into dust and feed you to that stupid gnome."

The week went by pretty fast, work was great and you didn’t’ witness anymore bizarre events for the week .At some point you did notice that the leaking pipe wasn’t leaking anymore, but it wasn’t something you should be concerned with. Surprisingly, Frank has begged you to take him to work with you all week. Not that you mined, the kids loved him and he seemed to enjoy their presence as well. It was almost as if he didn’t want to be home without you. When you questioned him about it, he became hysterical and insisted that everything was alright at your house, and he just ‘wanted to be with you because it was safer’. Whatever that meant.

Frank had come to understand that you weren’t aware of what went on in your home when you weren’t there, and some skeletons were determined that it stayed that way. Frank was told if he so much as whispers to you about them being in your house during the day, he would be slowly dissembled and eaten alive.

You hadn’t pressed too much into the subject, although you did intend to ask more about it later.

 

It was that time of the month when you needed to do all the deep house cleaning and needed to go grocery shopping. You had decided to grocery shop today and clean the entire house tomorrow. It was gonna be a tiring task, but you knew it needed to be done. Since Frank was now living with you, you figure it would be a great idea to bring him grocery shopping. That way he could choose the stuff he wanted to eat. It became a personal duty of yours to make him feel like he still had some amount of control in life.

_Ping!_

**WhoopeeCushion:** g’mornin beautiful

**You:** Good morning

**WhoopeeCushion:** have you ever tried to eat a clock?

‘What the hell’

**You:** No…..

**WhoopeeCushion:** well don’t, it’s very **time** consuming

**You:** Lmao that was actually a good one

**WhoopeeCushion:** thanks, i’ll be here all week folks. anyways are you busy today?

**You:** Yeah, I’m actually about to go grocery shopping.

**WhoopeeCushion:** great

**You:** Why is that great?

 

You never got a response back, but you didn’t mind. Getting your shopping done was the only concern of yours as of now. Besides, as far as you knew, Sans was trustworthy. He hadn’t shown signs of doing any suspicious activity.

 

The car ride to the grocery store was weird. For some reason you felt like you shouldn’t go to the store you always shopped at. Something in your brain was trying to convince you to go to the other one all the way across town. ‘Why would I waste gas going over there when my favorite one is right here?’

Shoving all the warnings to the back of your mind, you parked your car and headed inside with Frank following close behind.

Even though Frank was a grown gnome, you had to place him the shopping cart to avoid him getting stepped on. He hated but, it had to be done. Aisle after aisle, you picked up the same stuff you always did. Shopping was something that you typically didn’t mind because you never made it hard.

 

“heya kitten. i came here ta get food but it looks like I found somethin’ better to eat.”

 

‘Dear whatever is in control of my life…if you can hear me, I’m sorry for whatever sin I’ve committed and can you please find a better punishment. This isn’t funny. Love, Y/N.’

 

There in front of you was yet another skeleton, this time you didn’t even attempt to take in what he was wearing or what he looked like as you violently swung your cart around and tried to escape.

A hand suddenly stopped your cart. When you looked up, it was said skeleton with a huge smirk on his face. Once again, this one held a strong resemblance to Sans. Except he had regular sized red eye lights, a shimmering gold tooth. He dressed like some edgy teenager, not that you cared at the moment. The only thing you wanted right now was everything except another skeleton on your plate.

“they call me red, but you can call me anytime.” At this point, you knew running wasn’t gonna help you. So you had come up with a better plan. The plan that you would now use on all other skeletons that approached you.

Putting on your sweet fake smile, you already knew the best way to get him to leave you alone right.

“Alright handsome. How about you give me your number and I’ll call you later when I’m lonely.” The truth was, you weren’t gonna call him later, or call him at all. But as long as he didn’t know that you were fine.

You gave him your phone to input his number. He did so eagerly. You checked the contact named after he passed you back the phone and it said ‘DaddyRed’. That name was most definitely being changed later.

“see ya later kitten.” Before you could address the nickname that had been given to you, he popped a quick kiss on your mouth then vanished.

Silence.

“I guess I should be the first one to say it. Lady, you have a skeleton infestation.”

“Oh shut up, Frank.”

 

…..

 

The rest of the shopping trip went without a hitch. This time you even got to go to the butcher shop and get all your meats.

 

The moment you arrived at your home, you headed straight to the kitchen to put away all the groceries. Frank had climbed up the stairs and disappeared into his room. Apparently gnomes get tired easy, either that or Frank was just lazy. Then again it was the early evening so it is understandable if he wanted to sleep at this time.

Since the groceries were out of the way, it was time to do the routinely house check. This time you didn’t bother to check upstairs, because if something or someone was up there, Frank probably would be screaming and cursing by now.

‘I guess Frank does have some use.’

The final location to check, as always, was your back yard.

 

You stepped out your house to find quite the sight.

“This. This is beautiful.”

The entire ground outlining your wooden fencing was adorned with tall, blue and bio-luminescent flowers with six lighter colored petals. The way the shimmered and glowed was astonishing. Never in your entire life had you seen flowers more captivating than these ones. The apple tree that was also in yard also added to the scenery. As much as you loved the apple tree, the flowers that were now in your backyard had out done it by a land slide.

“hey.”

You looked to your side to see a blushing Sans, with a proud smile on his face.

“Hey. I take it that you did all this.”

“yup. i know how much you love flowers, and i wanted to do something special for ya.”

“These flowers are absolutely stunning Sans. What kind are they? I’ve never seen them before.”

“they’re called echo flowers. c’mere and lemme show you something cool.” Sans took your hand and gently intertwined it with his. He led you to one of the echo flowers, leaned down and whispered something into it. The whisper was low enough so you couldn’t hear.

“flick it.” You looked at him questioningly, but you did as he requested.

_Flick_

_“everything about you is absolutely beautiful”_

Amazing, the flower mimicked what Sans had whispered into. You then understood why they were called echo flowers.

You leaned over to the flower beside that one and whispered into it.

“Flick it.”

_Flick_

_“Thank you, Sans.”_

 

You couldn’t even begin to describe how this moment made you feel. Before you knew it, you leaned over and kissed Sans. He quickly returned the kiss. This kiss was sensual. He took time to fully enjoy and memorize your soft and moist lips, and the warmth that was building between the two of you.

Sans wrapped his arms around your waist and suddenly the world spun and you two landed on your bed, with Sans on top of you. The kiss was finally broken when Sans pulled away and placed his teeth on the crook of you neck. He opened his mouth and began to trace his blue tongue gently around your neck, looking for your sweet spot.  

You breathed out a soft moan when he finally found your sensitive spot. He started to lightly bite and suck at the spot, tiny jolts of what you thought was electricity could be felt on the area being worked on. The bulge in his pants could be felt on your thigh, and you could also feel the heat welling up between your legs. It was getting hot, and even though Sans wanted to take his time, your need says otherwise.

You took initiative and pulled your shirt off and unclasped your bra to let your breast hang out. Sans immediately begun to knead and roll one with his hand while he moved down to place the other in his mouth. He expertly swirled his tongue around your nipple and nibbled on it every now and then. The moans got louder and louder, and the desire to be filled grew stronger.

“S-Sans…nngnh”

“be patient.” Honestly you were trying to be patient, but the heat you were feeling said otherwise. You gently pushed Sans aside so that you could remove the remaining garments.

“heheh, alright, alright.”

Finally, he pulled off his shorts to reveal his blue glowing member. It was average in length, but _whew_ it was thick. Not like it mattered right now. The only thing you wanted was Sans to be inside of you.

He peppered kisses from your chest all the way down to your stomach. Each one sending small fragments of magic that radiated to other parts of your body. At this point you were a panting mess and needed him to fill you.

“Sans…please….” And with that he placed himself at your dripping entrance and began to teasingly poke at it. Not actually putting it in. He knew how bad you wanted it, and he sure as hell wanted to give it to. But his playful nature made him want to frustrate you a little first.

“please? i’m not too sure what you’re asking me for.”

“Sans, if you don’t put your dick in I swear to Go-“

Before you could even finish your empty threat, in one quick powerful thrust, Sans shoved his dick all the way inside.

“AHhhh~” It hurt in all the right ways. Sans being inside you felt so good right now. He was quietly cursing to himself on how warm and tight you felt.

At this point in time you could honestly careless at what he was saying, you began you buck and roll your hips to get the desired friction that your walls so desperately needed.

“ahh s-shit you really _ah_ want this dick don’t you.” Slowly, he finally started thrusting in you and you moaned lewdly with every thrust. Every time you moaned or made a sound that he liked he would pick up his momentum.

You could already feel your orgasm coming on but this time, you didn’t want to come first. So you voluntarily clenched your walls around his dick.

_“Oh, shit,”_ with his hard hands digging into the soft flesh of your thighs, you could already tell that he was at his limit. So you stop clenching for a short second and then did it again.

“ _E-evil… ahh fuck!”_ With a loud growl Sans came and shot some of his magic inside of you. Your orgasm came shortly after.

Sans rolled over to the side of you and you two both took a moment to come down from your highs.

Sans pulled you into his chest and began to cuddle you. Right now, you should still be feeling completely great after current events, yet you felt a little bit of confusion. The flowers and the sex wasn’t the issue. The issue was the emotions you were feeling right now. It was almost as if you lov-…. No. That can’t be it. All you two did was have casual sex. Very sensual sex, but that shouldn’t matter to you. But it did.

Usually by now you would’ve requested that he leave your house, but instead you curled up into him and started to drift asleep. For a skeleton, he felt really warm and he made you feel safe. It was a very pleasant feeling. A feeling that you hadn't felt in a long time.

“g’night beautiful”

“Good ni-“

_Ping!_

_Ping!_

_Ping!_

_Ping!_

_Ping!_

‘Oh my god.’

You were wide awake now that a slew of text messages came into your phone. Yeah, the guys usually text you often, filling up your phone with puns, deadly ideas and random conversation, but never has any one of them texted you this much in a single moment.

You reached over to grab your phone, but Sans quickly snatched it from you and turned it off.

“Why-“

“you should sleep. you’re tired after all. ‘sides, anyone who texted you probably can wait ‘til morning.” He began to lay you back down and pepper light kisses on your face. You were tired and didn’t feel like arguing. So you fell asleep in Sans’ arms, much to his satisfaction.

He was about to fall asleep too until he noticed that his phone screen lit up.

“heheheh”

 

**DustMite:** i fucking hate your guts.

**Me(Sans):** whoa there buddy. i couldn’t imagine why.

**DustMite:** get out of her bed and go to your own fucking house.

**Me:** i can’t, she's already asleep in **my** arms. don’t be mad that she isn’t sending me home like she did you. anyways, g’night. i don’t wanna wake up **my** lady.

Sans quickly turned off his phone before he could receive any other messages or death threats. Right now, his soul was singing from the immense happiness he was feeling. He was sure that you were gonna run him out right after but you didn’t. And although it was faint, he could hear your soul slightly humming too. Whether your brain agreed with it or not, your soul will always feel good around him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

You and Sans cuddled and blissfully slept through the rest of the evening and into the night.

Dust continued to send Sans death threats.

Axe was tugging on his eye socket to prevent himself from destroying your house.

Blue was complaining to Stretch all night about how unfair you are.

Red was upset you never called for him to fuck you instead of Sans.

And Frank…..was still Frank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank you all so much for the love and support. I am really glad you enjoy this story, just as much as you like deranged skeletons and angry gnomes.  
> Oh yeah, and Sans really thinks your bed is comfy.


	12. Scattered Brain Skeleton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "wait...what was i saying? oh yeah! you're beautiful!"

Sans has now been staying in your home with you for the past 3 days. Not that it completely bothered you, however it infuriated a couple of jealous skeletons.

 

You two had fallen into some sort of daily routine. Every morning, he would wake you up with kisses and you two would engage in morning sex. Then he would make whatever you wanted for breakfast while you got ready for work and he'd make a million gnome puns, much to Frank’s annoyance. And kissed you good bye before you left.

The first morning he stayed, you mentally questioned why he was still in your house, but then again, someone making you breakfast and sometimes dinner wasn’t a bad thing. It wasn't that bad having a **house friend**.

“I’m leaving now.”

“see ya later beautiful.” He placed a soft kiss on your lips and then you left.

 

Not long after you were gone, was a pissed off Dust at your house. He still couldn’t believe that you allowed Sans to stay here this long. He wasn’t the only one though, all the others felt that Sans has over stayed his welcome at your home. And to make matters worse, Sans had been ‘showering’ you with his magic. So every time one of the guys were near you, instead of just feeling your soul alone, they felt small traces of Sans as well. This irritated them to no end. Sans magic didn't lingering very long, but just long enough for people to want to fight him.

Every time Dust thought about obliterating Sans for being bold enough to do that, his phantom of a brother would talk sense into him.

 

“i fucking hate your guts.”

“woah there, buddy. i don’t even have guts.”

“why are you even still here? god, i don’t know how she can even stand you.”

“welp, if she couldn’t toleralte me, she sure as hell couldn’t like the rest of ya.”

This undeniable fact made Dust give off a low growl. As much as he hated to admit it, Sans was right. Since he is the base version of who Dust is, if you couldn’t stand him, there would be no way that you could stand the rest of them.

“whatever. so what about your brother? just gonna leave him by himself.”

“i've been back home a few times while she’s gone. ‘sides, paps is busy trying to get to know his soul mate. he also got a human woman as well. now if you don’t mind, i’d like to watch tv in peace. gotta finish this season before i cook dinner for **my** lady.”

Dust was just about to snap, then a brilliant idea hit him. He knew exactly how to get Sans to finally go home.

“alright _sansy_ , hope you finish watching the entire season.” And with that statement, Dust left.

……

 

“Alright kiddos, tell me again why it’s important to eat our vegetables.” Today you were focused on teaching the kids about vegetables and their importance. Typically, little kids didn’t like the stuff but, you made eating veggies fun for them. And all of their parents were truly grateful to you for it. You had plan on teaching them other stuff that their small but great brains could handle, but vegetables was top priority.

“So I can be big and strong!”

“So I can be healthy!”

“So I can have energy to play!”

These kids were so adorable.

“Great! So tell me why it is important that we drink milk.”

“Ms. Y/N I know! I know! So I can have strong bones!”

“Right, and why else?”

“So I can have a nice pretty smile! Kinda like that skeleton outside!”

“Right Cindy, just like th….”

 

You turned your head to see a skeleton plastering his smiling face to the window. His hot breath was fogging up the window and his eyes were fixated on you. Now that you took a closer look, one of his eye lights were a yellow star and the other one was a blue circle. Wait no, now it was a square and a heart. Then it changed again into other shapes. There was a black paint mark on his right cheek and he was wearing a brown long sleeve shirt, with some strange colorful vials across his chest And for some odd reason, he had a HUGE paint brush strapped to his back. You couldn’t see the lower half of his body, due to the position of the window. Not that it mattered to you anyways. The only thing that concerned you, was getting him away from the kids before he did anything weird.

‘Wow, his eye lights change, that’s pretty cool. Wait no, who the hell is that?! He sorta looks like Sans in a way…….And why does he look so excited? Geez, it looks like he is ready to foam at the mouth.’

“Hey, um Mrs. Brown, could you take over for a second? I’ll go deal with our…..guest.”

“Are you sure? I can call the police.”

“No, no. I’ve got this.”

‘Oh Mrs. Brown, it would be hard for the police to catch a skeleton that can teleport.’

 

Before you went outside to confront the skeleton you looked back at Frank, and you were puzzled at seeing how distraught he was. Even though you were unaware of it, he follows you to work to get away from skeletons. And the fact that one showed up to your work place made his anxiety sky rocket.

Well then again, who wouldn’t be scared of skeletons after being man handled by one?

 

You barely got to close the door behind you, as the energetic skeleton threw himself at you and started to speak. He was so excited, that he threw up some black substance. And from the looks of it, it seems to be…ink?

‘Oh my lor-‘

“hi! the name’s ink. we might not actual know each other, but we do. can you feel it? cause I can! i may not have a soul but your soul is filling me up and….hold on a second.” he began to quickly scribble something on his scarf. At this point you were completely lost. He was so excited and talking so fast, you barely caught some of what he was saying.

“sorry about that. sometimes i write down stuff on my scarf so i can remember later. wait…what were we talking about again. i forgot.”

‘Scatter brain? He does seems harmless though.’

“Well, my name is Y/N. And is it best to assume you want my phone number?”

“really!? you’d give me your phone number!? wait i don’t have a phone. but i can fix that!”

Ink had grabbed the paint brush off of his back, and slapped it on the floor and removed it. There was now a phone in the place of where the brush had left.

“What the…”

“here! put your number in. oh and um....”

“And?” You quickly saved your contact in his phone and handed back to him, before he gets off track again.

“oh wait. i forgot. the thought will come back later.”

“Er.. I um-“

“anyways i gotta go. i need to tell error that i finally found what was calling me! and man, you are so wonderful. you’re probably what’s been calling to him too. to think that a human could make me feel as if i had a soul!”

“Wait…. What do you me-“

“anyways i’ll text you later. you’re so beautiful. bye!”

And with that he left through a puddle of ink. And he had also left you confused.

_Ping!_

**DaddyRed:** come get this dick

**You:** Why are you like this?

**DaddyRed:** ‘cuz i know you want it.

**DaddyRed:** (image attachment)

He sent a dick pick. Why at such a random time? You will never understand. He has actually being sending you all types of sexual pictures during random times this week. It wouldn’t be so bad if he had done it during ‘booty call’ hours, but he send them at the most random times. Like now, while you were at work, while you were already confused about Ink.

 

 

‘I don’t get paid enough for this.’

 

 

**Back at your house**

_Knock! knock!_ _knock!_

 

It was a super rare occasion for someone to be knocking on your door, well as far as Sans was concerned. He had never before seen you with any visitors outside of your regular skeleton crew.

“coming!”

He opened the door to see a very displeased Papyrus. This confused him, he had told his brother that he was staying with his soul mate and that he didn’t have to worry about him.

“SANS! COME NOW BEFORE THE HUMAN WOMAN RETURNS!”

“wait bro. what’s wrong?”

“I HAVE BEEN INFORMED THAT THE TRUTH IS YOU HAVE ACTUALLY BEEN KIDNAPPED AND HELD AGAINST YOUR WILL! NOW LET’S GO!”

“wait no!  that’s-“ Before he could even finish his sentence, he was snatched and carried away. There was a proud Dust laughing in the background. One thing that all Sanses knew, was that there was no talking down a Papyrus once they think their brother is in danger.

Now that Sans was finally out of the house, Dust could focus all of his attention back to you. He is still pissed that you haven’t asked him to spend the night with you. He went out of his way to get you that stupid fat ass gnome and he was the first one to have sex with you.

‘she’s just a lil sow in the head is all. i’ll forgive her.’

 

 

 

 

 

 

(Now back to you)

On the way home, you realized something. Today was your last day at work before the short 1 -week holiday for the day-care. Normally you didn’t care much for holidays, mainly because you never did anything on them, but this time you did have something in mind.

“Hey Frank, I get a short holiday break from work. Do you wanna go on a trip? Y’know, get away from the house for a while.”

“Are any of the dummies comin’?”

You thought about it. It would be fun carrying Blue with you, you thought his positive energy would be fun to be around. Since he is still somewhat of a innocent sweetheart in your book. But then again, you needed some space from all the skeletons and their madness. And to make matters worse, you just met one named Ink who was saying something about another named ‘Error’. That can’t be good.  Honestly, you need to rejuvenate yourself before anymore skeletons pop up in your life.

“No. Just me and you. We need a break from them.”

“Alright. Lets do this.”

You let out a small giggle, seeing Frank actual excited about something is extremely rare. So rare it’s the first you have actually seen him excited.

 

The moment you got home, you did your routine house check. ‘Great, everything is normal. And no new additions to anything.’

 

You and Frank decided to go ahead and cut town tonight. Something in your soul told you if you waited until tomorrow, you would have EXTREME difficulty leaving town. You packed all your essentials, locked up the house and left.

Going on a road trip to that beach you met Onionsan at seemed like it would be a lot of fun. Granted it would have been more fun by yourself, but Frank being here isn’t as bad either. When he isn’t being grouchy, he can be okay company. It was nice to actually live with someone, even though they are living there because their home was taken away from them. But those are minor details now.

‘Oh, and one more thing.’

At the stop light you, you quickly grabbed your phone and deactivated the GPS setting on your phone and turned the phone off completely. Somewhere in your head, you wouldn’t put it past them to try to use it to track your location. Not like you were running from them, you just wanted some time away from them and all the other craziness in your life. Although you do enjoy some of their crazy stunts.

The light turned green, and off you went, to have a cool road trip and to go back to visit Onionsan.

After you were outside of the city limits, something inside of you was trying to convince you to at least tell one of them where you were and going and when you’d be back. Like something wasn’t right about just leaving on whim. Not that you haven’t done it before, and not that you couldn’t do it again. Right? You began to debate with yourself.

‘I’m not obligated to them.’

_You might not be but it would be the smart thing to do._

‘I’m grown. I can do whatever I want, whenever I want.’

_They are gonna create havoc._

‘No, they are grown skele-men. I am pretty sure they aren’t gonna lose their minds.’

_Y/N, their insane when they wanna be._

‘Ha! Not my issue.’

_Okay smart ass, wait till your ass gets back home._

‘What’s the worse that can happen? All they can do is throw a little hissy fit. I’ll say sorry if they even care about me suddenly leaving, then bam! Everything will be okay.’

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Ink belongs to Comyet and Error by Lover Of Piggies.  
> I've wanted to put these two in here for a while now because I feel like I don't see enough of them. And they might be the end of the skeleton additions.  
> In better news, the skellies haven't gone berserk yet.


	13. Well Look At You, Having Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I could have went my whole life without seeing him assault his meat.'

Feeling the wind play with your hair as drove and listened to all types of music, ranging from rock to country to pop to hip hop. You were just getting turned all the way up, and surprisingly Frank was enjoying himself too. He may not know all the songs, but he did find it entertaining to listen to you sing. At some points, you could’ve sworn Frank was jamming too.

“Hey Frank! This is our first road stop!” You decided to stop at a park that had a nature walk. There were a couple of families there, so you didn’t have to worry about anyone attempting to break into your car or anything. If you were sure about anything, it was that gnomes loved nature, so you knew Frank as well as yourself would very much enjoy a nature hike.

There were so many flowers on the trail, and Frank was teaching you how distinguish all the different bird sounds you were hearing. That in itself was pretty cool, to know which bird is making what sound just by listening. You two even ran by a river, with plenty of fish. You wouldn’t try to catch them though, this is supposed to be a relaxing hike, so you two don’t plan on doing anything too vigorous.

“Oh wait. Lemme take pictures. That way I can show the kiddos when we get back home.” Oh how the kids loved seeing new sights. They were always excited to leave town with their families and take pictures, just to show you when they return. They also enjoyed when you took short trips and brought them back stuff like souvenirs or pictures.

 

~~They were not happy you left this time.~~

 

The hike was over in a short time, since it wasn’t a super long one, and you two decided to buy food then hit the road again.

A few more stops were made. There were plenty times where nostalgia hit you. You remember all these sights while you were finding somewhere new to live. When you getting away from Herbert. Now that you thought about it, the closer you get to the beach with Onionsan, the closer are heading towards your old home.

‘Not that it matters anyways. It’s not like Herbert will be at the beach too.’

 

 

After all the driving and multiple stops made, you two finally arrived at the beach. Over the time you’d last seen it, it seems to have been given minor improvements.

There is now a small beach motel and a family owned restaurant nearby.

“This is perfect! Now instead of only spending a couple hours here then heading back, now we can stay maybe three days then head back home.”

“Do you think the motel will be cheap, lady?”

“Only one way to find out. Besides I have a lot of untouched savings. We will be more than fine. Anyways three days away from home is basically nothing.”

“Alright. Let’s go then lady.”

 

So you two went to check in. The prices were actually cheap and they also provided lunch. You decided to pay for separate rooms for the two of you. As friendly as you two have been, it would be really uncomfortable sharing a room with Frank.

It didn’t take you long to settle in and change to go swimming. It was the late evening, but no one was on the beach. So you weren’t really concerned with thugs or any other dangers.

‘I wonder if Onionsan is actually still out there. I mean he does live in the ocean, could have gotten eaten by sharks or something.'

_Bump!_

“I am so sorry! I was lost in my thoughts and didn’t notice anyone in front of me.”

“It’s ok, princesa.”This fine piece of man standing before you had a whole Spanish accent. It look like he was about 6 ft, but it wasn’t really the height that was sending you waves of attraction, it was his toned tanned body that was really doing it for you. Or maybe it was those pearly white teeth that made his smile ever so sexy. And his messy hair was pulled back into a super short ponytail, that seem to go well with his defined face and side burns. Oh gosh, and he had a really masculine scent that you just couldn’t describe.

Or maybe you were lying to yourself, and it was actually the dick print just chilling out in his sweat pants.

‘I paid for three days here….. maybe I can get a piece of this fine man-‘

“Are you okay, Hermosa?”

“Oh. Yeah. Im sorry. I was just thinking.”

“Haha. You seem to think a lot. My name is Fernando.”

“Hi, I’m Y/N”

“Beautiful name, just like the owner.” He took your hand into his a placed kiss on it.

‘I mean. If I do anything with him. It’s not like anyone will know, right.’

_Don’t do it._

‘Not like I have a boyfriend.’

_They will smell him on you._

‘And so what if they do?’

_They will use that smell and track this fool down. No matter how hard it is._

‘Ugh, I really need to stop arguing with myself. I know what the hell I’m doing.’

_Innocent man is gonna get hurt or worse._

 

“So um, I was wondering. Is Onionsan still around these parts?”

“That weird creature. Oh why yes, he is. Are you going to see him, princesa?”

“Yes. I am. Would you like to come with me? I mean that’s if you aren’t busy and all.”

“Of course, Hermosa.”

“Great! Gimme a sec, gotta tell Frank I’m leaving.”

“Oh that short gnome you brought with you.”

“Yeah he is a friend, more or less.”

“Ah.”

 

You ran to Frank’s room to inform him that you were heading out. One mistake you made was not knocking before entering.

“OH MY GOD! CANT I GET SOME PRIVACY HERE!”

There, in all his gnome glory, Frank had switch the tv in his room to a porn channel, and was beating his little gnome meat.

“OH MY GOD! I AM SO SORRY!”

“CLOSE THE FUCKING DOOR! CLOSE THE DOOOOOORRRR!”

You slammed the door shut.

 

And just stood there for a moment.

 

You were just….

 

You didn’t even know Frank was capable….

‘Heheh, small gnome meat.’

 

And with that final thought on the subject, that you were going mental erase from your mind for your own well being, you went back to the sexy beast known as Fernando.

 

 

The beach itself looked just as great as when you first came here. However, there was no Onionsan in sight.

“Onionsan! Onionsan! Onion-“

“H-Hey! It’s you! I knew you’d come back, huh!”

“Well yeah. So how have you been?”

And thus began your catching up conversation with Onionsan. It was somewhat refreshing to hear from him again. The ocean should be a dangerous place, especially for a creature like Onionsan. He doesn’t really look like the survival type. And surprisingly enough, even though Fernando lived here, he didn’t actually know much about Onionsan either, so this conversation was a great way for him to get to know the creature. Both of you eventually got in the water and even played a few games with him.

‘This is so refreshing. Maybe I should get out more. Take a longer break from work and do a little bit of traveling.’

 

 

The moon and stars eventually showed themselves, and so you knew it was time to head back. You told Onionsan goodnight and that he would get to see tomorrow since you were staying around for a short bit. He was very excited about it.

 

 

Fernando held your hand while you two walked back. His hands felt rough, but that was something you didn’t mind.

“Hey would you like to hang out with me and watch something on tv? It can be a movie or we can just flip through the channels until we find something.”

“Of course, princesa. But I need to bathe and change first.”

“Oh sure. I was gonna do that first too.”

‘God, I wanna watch him bathe. Let him be the tv.’

 

 

When you got back, you quickly bathed and changed into a tank top and shorts. Before Fernando came to your room, you wanted to check your town’s new channel real quick.

‘It should be channel 52 in this area… Aha! Found it.’

_“Welcome to town XXX local news. Yet another day and the strange occurrences are still happening. Once again out of nowhere, houses seem to have shifted slightly out of their original positions, as well as back yards being dug up. In addition to this, locals are still feeling as if someone one is searching their houses at night, however when they go to check, no one is there. There is said to be a strange chill around the town, but no one can quiet place their finger in it. And to top it off, some small children are seeing hallucinations of phantoms. Saying that these phantoms are asking them about the whereabouts of lady. But of course, this is just a rumor, as we all know, kids imaginations run wild. I am Shana, your local news woman, and all we can say is, stay safe.”_

 

“….”

“heh….It’s a good thing I left town, I suppose. All this weird stuff happening. I hope the guys are safe. Wouldn’t want them to get caught up in that. Maybe I should turn on my phone and check on them.”

As you were about to go get your phone, there was a knock on the door.

“Coming!”

You opened the door to see a sexy Fernando in a t-shirt and gym shorts. For some odd reason, Sans came to mind.

“I brought chips and dip.”

“Cool, come on in, you can lay down beside me.”

Fernando was the one to choose what movie you to would watch, and he chose some cheesy romance one. You didn’t mind though, it helped set the tone for what you were hoping to get tonight.

 

But you didn’t get it.

 

Fernando failed you and your thirst. At some point he started kissing and touching you, but then he feel asleep halfway through. A million voices in your mind was yelling for you to put him out however there was one tiny voice that was saying you should be happy you didn’t do anything with him.

‘Maybe he worked all day or something.’

_Doesn’t matter, **they** would give it to you, tired or not._

‘Maybe I should check on them real quick. I mean it wouldn’t hurt, right?’

You were about to grab your phone to turn it on, but anxiety hit you like a ton of bricks.

‘Errm… they’ll be fine until I get back.’

You curled up into Fernando and went to sleep. He felt so warm and nice. It was odd you were sleeping with someone you just met, but then again you did get it on with Dust the first day. So this isn’t as bad.

God Fernando smelt so good.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You spent the night curled up with the hunk Fernando.

Frank spent the night assaulting his gnome meat.

And the town folk back at home spent the night trying to figure out who was searching their attics and basements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorta like a filler chapter, I guess. I've noticed that I am actually having fun writing.  
> At least the town isn't destroyed.


	14. Stale And Dry Animal Crackers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i'll make you eat 'em without any water"

When you woke up, Fernando was gone. You honestly didn’t mind. Since you two never did what you were fantasying about. As of late, you have been craving a lot of intimacy, much to your confusion. You haven’t been like that in years, not since Herbert.

 

The early morning air was refreshing. The sounds of the waves gently crashing into the shore and the seagulls added to this feeling.

It’s been long time since you truly felt relaxed.

Today you decided to explore the area. A lot has changed since you last seen this area, and you wanted to see if anything else was done.

This was officially going to be your relaxation place, when you wanted to get away from town for a while.

‘I guess I should check and see if anyone from town has texted me.’

You finally turned on your phone and

_Ping!_

_Ping!_

_Ping!_

_Ping!_

The text messages and missed phone calls just flood in.

‘God damn.’

The messages ranged from death threats for you to come home, pleads, confessions and messages from unknown numbers telling you that their brother is driving him up the wall and that you need to present yourself. Oh, and let’s not forget the collection of dick picks from Red. Apparently he thought that would bring you home faster.

 

And after Fernando had failed you…you wouldn’t mind Red right about now.

 

There were also a shit ton of voice mails. You decided to check one from Dust.

At first you were a little startled when you heard nothing but maniacal laughter in the beginning. You can’t recall Dust being….crazy.

“ **is this some fucking game to you?** **hehehAHAHAHAHA! i swear when i get my hands on your throat i’m gonna ch-“**

You instantly stopped listening to the voicemail. You honestly did not wish to hear his complete threat.  

There were a lot of messages left however, one stood out in particular. And it was from Sans. He was the only one that left just one voice mail only.

Sans always seemed like a level headed person, so it’s no surprise he didn’t bombard your phone the same way the others did.

 

**Voice mail from Sans:**

“hey y/n, i know you are probably safe and that nothing happened to you. the others are losing their heads right now, and that’s understandable from our perspective. whenever you get this we need to talk.  with you being our soulmate, you kinda can’t uh… up and leave without warning. it kinda throws us in a mental spiral. anyways, call me back…soon, please.”

 

 

‘Soulmate? What…’

You decided to make a group chat, so you can tell everyone you’re alright without having to text everyone individually.

 

‘Babybones’ group chat was created.

**Y/N:** Okay so, I’m fine and in one piece. I had decided to take a short trip away from town. I didn’t know you guys would lose your heads over it. Once again, Frank and I are fine and will be home soon.

_Several people are typing….._

**WhoopeeCushion:** i figured you were okay. but you shouldn’t run off without warning.

**Dust:** nobody gives a fuck about that fat ass gnome. who told you it was okay to just leave

**DaddyRed:** geez kitten, if you wanted to go somewhere you coulda rang me

**Blueberry:** PRINCESS! I’M GLAD TO HEAR THAT YOU ARE OKAY. BUT YOU CANNOT JUST LEAVE WITHOUT NOTICE!

**CandyApple:** ….. can you delete some of the voice mails i sent. i was….uh…kinda out of it…

**Ink:** so the real question is where are ya?

**Y/N:** For starters, I’m old enough and more than capable of leaving and taking care of myself. Second, I don’t need to inform anyone where I am going. And on top of that, Frank isn’t fat, he is just fleshy. So leave him alone. He doesn’t even have anything to do with this! And what did you send me that you want me to delete?  I haven’t listened to any of them yet, besides Sans’ and only the beginning part of this pyscho’s.

**Dust:** yes that fat ass does. what did he tell you? i’m gonna feed him to axe.

**Y/N:** No you aren’t. He didn’t even do anything!

**CandyApple:** gnome meat is kinda hard to cook so you gotta give him to me in advance….. and don’t worry about the voice mails. just please please please delete ‘em….

**Ink:** are you coming home today?

**Blueberry:** I MISS YOU A LOT PRINCESS.

**Y/N:** Nobody is eating Frank. And I miss you too Blue. I’ll be home soon. Sheesh.

**WhoopeeCushion:** since we have y/n’s attention, this is the perfect time to tell her why we so desperately need her.

**Y/N:** What do you mean?

**WhoopeeCushion:** i would’ve preferred to tell you face to face but…. eh. i’m pretty sure you know what a soulmate is. this term holds different weight with monsters than it does with humans. as strange as this may sound, it is possible to have multiple soulmates. it’s a rare but not impossible.

**Y/N:** Okay.And?

**WhoopeeCushion:** luckly for you, you got stuck with us bag of bones for soulmates.

**Blueberry:** THAT’S RIGHT. YOU HAVE BEEN GRANTED THE WONDERFUL OPPORTUNITY OF BEING THE SOULMATE WITH SOMEONE AS MAGNIFIENCENT AS I!

**DaddyRed:** that’s right kitten. now hurry on home so we can’t start makin these babies.

**CandyApple:** for our next date, we can hunt deer together. i know you love some fresh deer. maybe we can get some bears too

**Y/N:** Uh, excuse me. no one is making babies around here….and I knew you were the one who left a dead deer at my back door!

**Dust:** just hurry up and come home. you need to go grocery shopping

**Ink:** i don’t particularly know my standing with y/n, but i’m sure we’ll figure it out

**Y/N:** How do you even know I am you guys’ ‘soulmate’

**WhoopeeCushion:** us monsters just know. besides we can always tell by the way our soul reacts to being in the presence of yours. i'll explain more in detail when you get back.

**Y/N:** Then how comes I don’t feel the same thing as you guys.

**DaddyRed:** looks like you have a little bit of soul trauma. something that you haven’t fully healed from or completely got over. don’t worry babe, daddy’s gotcha ;)

**Dust:** disgusting

 

 

After some more conversation with them, you finally decided to go home and sort this whole situation out. It was still hard for you to believe that you could be the soulmate of anyone. Not to mention, that you never truly believed in soulmates. You always thought the term was used to tie someone down to someone else or that people used it to convince themselves that they were made for someone and that they should stay together forever. Regardless of how terrible the person may be.

You went to inform Frank that you both would be leaving early due to ‘circumstances’. Never really wanting to reveal it involved the skeletons, since you knew how uncomfortable any topic surrounding them made him feel.

Every time you looked at Frank you remember him assaulting his meat. It was a very traumatizing sight for you, and you would forever remember it.

 

After informing the keeper that you would be checking out early, you found Fernando, exchanged numbers with him and told him that you would be visiting again soon.

 

 

And off you went. To go home to your ‘delightful’ soulmates. You were not really looking forward to see what state your backyard was gonna be in. You already felt it in your soul that something was gonna be back there as a ‘gift’.

‘Please, whoever is listening to me, let it be a mild chaotic when I get home. I know I can’t ask for much, but pleaseeeee this one time.’

 

 

You were completely lost in thought during the car ride. Frank wasn't really happy with the boring silence. 

“Hey lady, aren’t you gonna play music or something?”

“Uh…not in the mood really. But what I should do to pass the time is to listen to all these voice mails.”

“Voice mails? From who?”

“Oh. Y’know. Your favourite friends. _Pfttt_ ”

Frank grunted and put in his little head phones, since he already knew who you were talking about.

You hooked up your phone with the aux cord and decided to listen to Axe and Dust’s voice mails first. There were a lot, but you had time. The drive home would be a shorter one since you weren’t making any stops, but you still had some time before you reached the town.

 

**Voice mail from Axe:**

_*heavy breathing in the phone*_ “heheheh. i see. i see. trying to run away, now are we? after how hard i tried to show you i love you….HAHAHA….i’ll find you….HAHA…ha…ha… no. no. no. no..no…just come home. i…really ….need you here. look at what you do to me…. ha… i wanna trap you in my basement and feed you animal crackers. i know you like animal crackers. but since you’ve been evil, i won’t give the good kind. i’ll give you the cheap, dry, stale ones. **without giving you water….** HAhAHAha”

**End of voice mail**

“Wow…..”

“See lady, you’re dealing with crazy.” Somewhere during the voicemail, Frank took his head phones out because he was disturbed and scared.

“That’s just sheer insanity. Who feeds someone cheap, dry, stale animal crackers… without giving them water??”

“So you’re just gonna ignore the fact he says he loves you but wants to shove you in his BASEMENT!?”

“I mean-“

“HIS BASEMENT LADY!!! HIS BASEMENT!!”

“Geez Frank. Take a chill pill. I just learned something from his voice mail. I doubt he would actually do it, but it looks like Axe just can’t handle stressful situations. None of them can apparently.”

Frank thinks you’re mentally slow. He can’t understand how you’re not trying escape permanently form these skeletons. In his eyes, they’re nothing but dangerous. One burnt down his home. And the one you just got done listening to threaten to eat him once while you were at work.

“One down. A shit load more to go.”

 

Voice mail after voice mail, with each and every one, you learned a little more about them. Even though this wasn’t the intended purpose of them sending them to you. You realized they don’t like situations that aren’t in their control, especially Dust. Thus, him threatening you seemed like a last ditch attempt at gaining some control.

 

You decided when you got home, that you would take the time to actually explain certain things to them. Like what you can and can’t tolerate and how they can handle situations better than they just did. Especially that threatening would not get anyone, anywhere.

 

If it is true, that you are really their soulmate, you figure it would work best if you tried to cooperate with them. It wouldn’t hurt to try. And to add to that, in your understanding of what being a soulmate meant, you were gonna be with them for life. So you better start making life time arrangements with them.

 

 

‘Wait a second. Since I am human, and human don’t live nearly as long as monsters….what happens when I die?’

 

 

 

 

There were so many questions you needed to ask Sans when you got home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the update took so long. I was sick and then i fell behind on school work because of me being sick.  
> Anyways, I hope you like protecting forest animals from the terror of one of your soulmates.


	15. Lets Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i'm gonna hate when she finds out."

“Hey Frank, is it me or does it seem like some of the houses and structures seemed to have shifted?”

 

As you drove through the town, you couldn’t help but feel like various buildings were slightly shifted from their original positions. You vaguely recalled it being reported on the news the other day, but you didn’t think it would be to such an extent. It wasn’t disastrous, but extremely noticeable.

Nonetheless, the town was still intact so there wasn’t much to complain about. And to add to that, the guys were safe from whatever was terrorizing the town ~~them.~~

 

Finally arriving to your home, you pull up in the drive way. The first thing to greet you was an overly excited Axe staring through your window. He didn’t mean to rush to the window. He just couldn’t help himself. Whenever he felt you were near, what he thought his sad excuse of soul was, would do flips. Even if it wasn’t permanent, he tried to use the short moments of what he could only describe as ‘joy’, to drown out some of the internal suffering he felt on a daily basis.

He was looking you dead in the eye, and you right back in his eye sockets.

Normal human beings would be absolutely terrified that someone else was in their home, without having any type of keys, but you on the other hand……

The first and best explanation you gave yourself was that this is Axe. You’re just thankful to see your house in one piece and that he didn’t cleave it down to the ground.

 

You took a deep breath and tried to gather yourself before you went inside. Bracing yourself. Frank was doing the same. He honestly didn’t want to go in the house. At the same time, he didn’t want to find out what might happen if he stayed by himself with any type of skeleton about.

“Let’s go.” Grabbing your bags and other belongings, you went inside.

 

Before you could even get your foot completely through the door, you were snatched into a strong hug by Blue.

“MY PRINCESS! YOU’RE OKAY!”

“Well of course I am.”

“I’VE MISSED YOU.”

“Aww, I missed you to- wait. How did you get in my hous-“

You look around to see more than just him in your house. There was a nervous Sans, a pissed Dust, an excited Red and of course a little anxious and over joyed Axe.

‘How did these fools get in my house? Why does is smell like ketchup?’

 

Blue finally sets you down and thus begins the barrage of complaints about you leaving without notice.

Surprisingly, you found yourself giving out apologies. More or less to calm them down. Honestly, all you wanted to do is settle back in and relax but there was still something that needed to be explained.

 

“Now, this soulmate thing. Can someone please explain to me?”

“well its basically the same concept you humans have exepct on a more….serious level you could say.”

“wow. great explanation.”

“dust do you got a problem with me?!”

“Anyone have a more thorough explanation?” You cut Dust and Red off before they can even start. You aren’t really interested in unnecessary arguments, especially due to Dust’s current snappy behavior.

 

“well beautiful, it works like this. i’m pretty sure you already know what a soulmate is. for monsters, the moment we come into contact with ours, we automatically feel the need to attach ourselves to them. more times than not, we instantly go straight to soul bonding and wanting to spend all our time with our soulmate. however, in this case since you are a human, i assume that you don’t have a longing need in the way we do. So this proves difficult since we are trying our best not to, uh, keep you to ourselves or force an immediate attachment.”

“Okay. But how comes you guys’ soulmate is a human? Don’t you find that odd?  And what do you mean by ‘keep me to yourselves’?”

“well its not unbelievable for a monster to have a human for a soulmate. we just happen to be lucky enough to have a human who accepts monsters. otherwise…..lets just say things would get _dusty_ for us.”

“Oh… Wait, don’t monsters turn to dust when they di-“

“and as far as keeping you to ourselves, since you are the female in our dynamic, we can only see ourselves wanting to protect you, love you and provide you. this is just our instincts, if you wanna better understanding. there may be sometimes when we, uh, can become a little ‘aggressive’ when it comes to your well-being, if you might say. but y’know, i’m sure we can sort that out.”

“What does this all mean for me? I can adjust a little I guess, since y’know, I don’t want anything to happen to you guys.”

“aw, aintcha a real doll.” Red gave you a wink that went ignored.

“WELL PRINCESS YOU CAN START BY NOT DISAPPEARING ON A WHIM. WHEN YOU DID THAT WE KIND OF-“

“any who,” Axe cut off Blue before he revealed how they acted while you away. None of them want to know how pissed you would be when you discovered they shifted people’s houses thinking that one of them buried you under them or how they interrogated the children who knew you. Among the rest of their such and hunt for you. Not that they brought harm to anyone, but they just didn’t want to take their chances. Everyone was a suspect.

Even Little Susie across the street. The most vile 6 year old the guys have ever met.

“you can also try staying in our presence more often. that helps a lot. it really eases our soul.” Axe knew this was just one of the many reasons he needed you to be around him more often.  He knew that when the time came for you to soul bond with them, that you might turn out to be filled with disgust and hatred for him. He believed that you only accept him now because you’re ignorant to necessary atrocities that he committed while in the Underground. And you being a human made him feel like complete shit. He wouldn’t feel this way if his soulmate was a monster, but the irony of it all with you being a human was a bad punchline to a terrible joke.

 

He just hopes and prays to accept him as he is. It’s been keeping him up at night as of late. ~~He wants to confess to you but doesn’t know where to start. He wants you to love him after.~~

 

“This is still quite a lot for me to take in, however like I said, we can figure out what works best for us. I do find all of this slightly...exciting? In the meantime I think I want to settle down and sort out my thoughts.”

“of course. take your time.”

You grabbed your bags and disappeared upstairs with Frank extremely close behind.

 

 

There was a slight pause after they figured you were unable to hear them.

“be thankful she didn’t ask why she has more than one soulmate.” Dust said with a surprisingly hushed tone. Even though he would never admit it out loud, he was happy to have a soulmate. He thought that he would be alone for the rest of his miserable existence. Someone where in soul however, he felt all the contradictions of himself arise knowing that his soulmate was a human. There was an internal struggle that stayed with him after you two came into contact. He prayed that the conversation of his ‘name’ never came up with you. Or why one human caused him to hate an entire race of them.

Unfortunately, he does feel the same way the others feel about you. It feels unfair to him because he feels as though he doesn’t deserve any reciprocation of love from you.

Just like Axe, he prays you accept him when the time comes. ~~And love him after.~~

Sans gave a lazy shrug and sat on the couch. “i’m kinda glad too. seeing as i don’t have a response to that quite yet.”

“what the fuck ya mean you don’t have a response yet?!” Red was under the assumption that his counterpart would have found the reason for this by now. Not just for your sake but for theirs as well.

Each and every one of them needed to know why such a strange occurrence is happening. They were from different timelines yet having the same soulmate made no sense to any of them.

“HOW COMES WE DID NOT EXPLAIN SOUL BONDING TO HER? I BELIEVE THAT IS IT OF THE UPMOST IMPORTANCE THAT SHE KNOWS AND UNDERSTANDS WHAT IT IS, IT’S PROCESS AND IT’S EFFECT.”

The others internally yelled at Blue however, he is right. It’s just that the rest of them don't have such a clean record as Blue.

They all knew what would happen when you soul bond with them. During the whole ‘process’, the other person sees the most prominent memories you have. Whether you remember them or not. They also feel how you felt in that moment.

Although they weren’t as bad as Dust and Axe, Sans and Red knew they weren’t saints.

They particularly were not thrilled to see how you would react to their times in the Judgement Hall during a Genocide…..

~~Please let her have compassion.~~

 

 

 

They sat there quietly, lost in thought. Fretting about all the possible future outcomes.

You sat in your room wondering about all the new experiences that are to come from this.

You were interested.

~~They were scared.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YA GIRL IS BACK!!! So yeah I tried making this chapter a little more insightful to how the guys think and feel. Not all that good on their part. I mean who wants their soulmate to know how terrible they can really be? Or the things they are not proud of? Anyways, I love you guys and appreciate y'all sticking around.  
> Little Ole Susie is gonna be my new fav. LOLz.


End file.
